TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events
by CartoonGirlxXx
Summary: It has been 4 years since the turtles killed the shredder. One night while out on patrol the brothers come across 4 sisters. They find out that a shredder has kidnapped their ninjitsu instrucotr and agree to help them find her. Soon it is pretty clear that there is something more than going on that the group doesn't know about.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 1: Out on patrol

**Please Note: I do not own all the characters! Hey guys, thanks for giving my story a chance. Hope you enjoy it!**

"_My names Leonardo." 4 years ago my brothers defeated and killed on other our most hated enemies at the age of 16. Oroku Saki or the Shredder as he was known to us was a powerful Japanese business man who planned to take over New York with the help from his Foot Clan ninjas. After his death the foot abandoned their headquarters in the middle of New York and Hun as well as the Purple Dragons kept themselves to a low profile. Nothing else happened since. That was the end of it, over so we thought."_

Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael were out on their patrol. They did this every night and only at night. It was dangerous for them to be seen by anyone. Leonardo's shell cell buzzed. He looked at the caller I.D, it was Raph. "Hey Raph" he said, "What's up?" "Hey Leo" Raph replied, "Nothing to report here, everything's pretty quiet." "Okay man" Leo said, "Do you wanna head to the meeting point, I'll phone Donny and Mikey and get them to meet you there." "Sure thing bro" Raph said before hanging up. Out of all the brothers Raph was the one who found it most difficult to control his anger and Leo was surprised that he agreed without a fight. Next he phoned Mikey, the goofy brother who always enjoyed a good pizza. "Hey Mikey" Leo said when his brother picked up, "How's things where you are?" "Yo dude" Mikey replied, "nothing interesting here, just a couple of thugs fighting but they broke off quickly." "Right, head back to the meeting point" Leo told him, "Raph will meet you there." "On my way" Mikey said before hanging up. Leo's last phone call was to Donny, the smart brother who was always working on something. "Hey Donny" Leo said, "Find anything helping?" "Sorry Leo" Donny said, "There was a robbery but the police had already caught the robbers when I arrived." "No worries" Leo said, "Raph and Mikey are heading to the meeting point." "I'll meet you there" Donny said before hanging up. "Well, that's everyone" thought Leo before head north towards the meeting point.

When he arrived at the meeting point Leo found his brothers already there. "Hey Leo" Raph said, "What took you so long?" Leo ignored him. "Are we heading back to the lair then?" Donny asked. "Might as well" Mikey replied, "There is nothing going on out here tonight." As they turned to leave they spotted a group of foot soldiers jumping down into a nearby alley. "Did you see that?" Mikey asked. "Oh yeah" Raph said, "And I say we go kick some foot ninja butts." Without waiting for an answer he ran off towards the alley where they foot soldiers had disappeared, with Mikey following him. "Raph! Mikey!" Leo shouted, "Wait" "We better go after them" Donny said. Leo nodded and the pair chased after their brothers.

They soon caught up with them on a roof top above the alley. "Why did you stop?" Donny asked. "Just wait and see" Mikey said. A few moments later the group of foot appeared out of the shadows and were surrounding 4 girls. "They're going to attack those girls!" Leo said, "We have to help them!" Raph put a hand on Leo's shoulder to stop him from jumping down. "Hold on Leo" he said, "Mikey and I have been watching these girls while you two caught up, if they needed our help we would've jumped down." Leo thought about this for a minute before nodding. At that moment the foot started to attack the 4 girls but they fought them off easily. "Is that ninjitsu they're using?" Donatello asked. "Yeah" Mikey said, "Not as good as us though!" The brothers watched the girls fight for another couple of minutes. Suddenly a foot ninja that was hiding in the shadows snuck up behind one of the girls and hit her over the head, knocking her unconscious. "That's it" Leo said, "I'm going down there!" Together the 4 of them jumped down to help the girls, from the shadows.

Within minutes all the foot ninjas were down. The girls rushed over to their sister who still lay unconscious on the ground. "Who's there?" one of the girls asked. "Promise us you won't freak out" Leo said. The 3 girls looked at each other before nodding. The turtles stepped out from the shadows, preparing to run should the girls freak out. They heard one of them gasp, "You're turtles!" "10 points for observation" Raph said sarcastically. "Hi, I'm Michelangelo" Mikey said, "These are my brothers Donatello, Leonardo and Raphael" pointing to each in turn. "I'm Maria" one of the girls told them, "This is Julie and Janelle." "The one on the ground is Katy" Julie said. "Are you girls alright?" Leo asked. "We're alright, thanks for your help" Maria said, "Though I have a feeling that Katy will have a sore head in the morning!" "What were you all doing out at this time of night anyway?" Donatello asked. "A couple of weeks ago a group of foot ninjas kidnapped our ninjitsu instructor Mary-Ann" Janelle told them. "She is also our mother" Julie said, "We were trying to find her." The brothers nodded. They understood this since their own father had also been kidnapped all those years ago. "We believe a man called the Shredder has her" Maria told them. The brothers looked at each other in shock. "How is that possible?" Raph asked, "We killed the Shredder 4 years ago!" "If the shredders dead then who is after us and our mother!" Janelle snapped. Julie put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "There is probably a logical explanation for this." "A logical explanation Julie, how do you explain them?" Janelle said, pointing at the turtles. "Enough Janelle" said Maria before looking apologetically at the brothers. "Do you need an escort home?" Donatello asked, not affected by Janelle's outburst. Maria sighed, "We can't go home, the shredder has foot ninjas surrounding our apartment." "We've stayed in motels ever since the foot kidnapped our mother" Julie told them. A groan from Katy made them all turn round to face her. This was when Mikey noticed a huge cut on her forehead. "Leo" Mikey said, "Should we take them back to the lair to see Master Splinter, he'll know what to do." Leo looked at his brother before agreeing. Mikey went over and picked up Katy since none of her sisters were in any way shape or form to carry her. "I hope Master Splinter can help them" Mikey thought as the group headed towards the sewers.

**Please review so I know what you thought of my ideas. I plan on making more chapters. Hopefully the next one won't be as boring. **


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 2: The meeting

**Please note: I do not own TMNT, only Katy, Maria, Julie and Janelle. I didn't expect to get this up before Christmas but I did manage it. I hope you enjoy it.**

"_My names Maria." A couple of weeks ago my mother was kidnapped by foot ninjas. Ever since my sisters and I have been out searching every night trying to find her. One night we were cornered by a group of these foot ninjas and had to be saved by 4 mutant turtles. Meeting 4 mutant turtles, our lives couldn't get much weirder, could it?_

"A sewer" Janelle asked, "You guys live in a sewer?" Leo nodded, "It is the only place where we can don't need to hide." Janelle rolled her eyes but said nothing. Donatello bent down to remove the cover of the man-hole. Mikey who was still holding Katy jumped down first, barely missing the edges. Donatello rolled his eyes and climbed down after his brother. Next to go down was Julie, closely followed by Raph. Maria started to go down when Janelle grabbed her shoulder. "What makes you think we can trust them?" she asked. "They saved our lives Janelle" Maria replied sternly. Janelle glared at her sister and then at Leonardo before climbing down the hole. Maria looked apologetically at Leo. "I am sorry for her rude behaviour" she said. Leo smiled, "Don't apologise, my brother Raph was the same when he was younger." Maria returned the smile before following her sister. Leo waited until she reached the bottom before climbing down himself, pulling the cover over as he did.

"Master Splinter" Raph shouted, "Master, we need you." Mikey walked by Raph and over to the couch. He put Katy carefully down gently onto it just as Master Splinter came out from one of the other rooms. He gasped when he noticed the girls. "My sons" he said, "What have you done?" "We can explain Sensei" Donatello said, "You see, when we were out on patrol we spotted a group of foot ninjas attacking the girls and went to help." "Donny" Mikey said turning everyone's attention back to Katy still unconscious on the couch, "Katy is hurt pretty badly." Donatello rushed off to get the medical kit. "My name is Maria" Maria said, turning back to face Master Splinter, "These are my sisters Julie, Janelle and Katy." Master Splinter nodded at each girl in turn. "Come with me my dears" Master Splinter said, "Michelangelo and Donatello will take good care of Katy." The sisters reluctantly followed Leo and Raph into Master Splinter's room. "Now my dears" master Splinter said, "Please tell me why the foot are after you." The sisters looked at each other before Maria agreed. "Okay" she said, "I'll tell you."

"Many years ago our mother and father met when he first arrived in America. She helped him find his feet and get started in his new life. Soon they feel in love and were together for years but never married. They tried many times to conceive children but it never happened. Eventually they tried fertility treatment and 9 months later my sisters and I were born. By this time our father had lived in New York for 5 years and was now a very powerful business man. He started to beat our mother when she didn't do what he asked of her. One day he was so angry that he raped our mother. It was months before our mother finally got the courage to take us and leave our father for good. As we grew older she taught us all the ninjitsu she knew so that we would never end up in the position she did. A couple of months ago a group of foot ninjas attacked us while we were out training. We thought it was part of our training but we were wrong. 2 weeks ago they attacked us again, this time at our apartment on the other side of the city. They managed to separate us from our mother and kidnapped her. We have been searching for her every night since but tonight we were majorly outnumbered. That's when you guys showed up."

Master Splinter nodded. "Do you girls know who kidnapped your mother?" he asked. "We think we do" Janelle replied, "He goes by the name of the Shredder." Master Splinter looked up and gasped. "But how?" he asked Leo. Leo shook his head, "We don't know." Master Splinter sighed. "If this is the same Shredder that I sons faced then he will have your apartment surrounded" he told the girls. "He does" Julie confirmed. "You girls are welcome to stay here" Master Splinter offered, "The choice is yours." Maria went to reply but a scream coming from the living room interrupted her before she even started.

They all rushed into the room to find Katy beating up Mikey with a rolling-pin. Julie and Maria ran over to stop their sister. "Katy, its okay" Maria said, "They saved us!" "What?" Katy said looking confusedly at her sisters. "After you got knocked out they jumped down from the roof to help us" Julie explained. "Oh" Katy said turning back round to face Mikey, "Sorry-what's your name?" "Michelangelo" Mikey told her, "But everyone calls me Mikey." They turned to the sound of laughter behind them. Leo and Raph were rolling on the floor in hysterics and could not stop.

At that moment Donatello came back into the room. "What happened?" he asked. "When Katy woke Mikey was standing next to her and he scared her" Maria told him. Donatello grinned, "Yeah, Mikey's face will do that to you." "HEY!" Mikey said, punching Donatello's arm. Master Splinter shook his head at his sons. "It has been a long day, we should retire for the evening" he said, "Leonardo will you show our guests to the guest bedrooms." "Of course Sensei" Leo replied. "I'll go get you an ice pack" Donatello told Mikey.

The girls followed Leo to the guest bedrooms and went inside. Maria hung back. "Leo" she said as he started to turn away. "Yes?" he asked. Maria smiled at him, "Thanks for everything." "Goodnight Maria" Leo smiled. "Goodnight Leo" Maria replied.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I may not get the next part up for a couple of days since tomorrow is Christmas but I will try my best. Merry Christmas to all my readers and look out for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 3: Explanations and April

**Please note: I do not own all the characters, just Maria, Julie, Janelle and Katy. I hope you all had a good Christmas. Here is the next chapter!**

"_My name's Julie."Personally, I think that my sisters and I were lucky that the turtles found us. If it hadn't been for them who knows what those foot ninjas would have done to us. They have been very kind to us and have agreed to help us find our mother. Their actions are so human it makes me wonder...what happened to them?_

Julie couldn't sleep. It was 5:30am and she had tossed and turned all night. She looked over at her sisters; all were sound asleep. Julie sighed, there was nothing else for her to do but get up. After getting dressed she went out into the living room to find Donatello already up fixing the toaster. "Did I wake you?" he asked. "No, I was already up" Julie replied, "Donatello, right?" "Right!" Donatello smiled. "What are you working on?" she asked. "The toaster" Donatello replied, "Mikey broke it again." "Does he do that a lot?" Julie giggled. "All the time" Donatello replied, shaking his head. Julie giggled again. "You're very close to your brothers" Julie pointed out. "Yes" Donatello nodded, "We've been through a lot together." "If you don't mind me asking" Julie said, "What exactly did happen to you and yours brothers?" Donatello looked at her for a moment before motioning her to sit down on the couch.

_20 years ago a young boy bought my brothers and I from a pet store. While he was caring us home there was a car accident and glass jar my brothers and I were in smashed. It had been raining that day so we were washed away down one of the drains. But we weren't the only thing washed down that drain. A metal canister containing a radioactive chemical from TCRI fell out of the back of a truck and smashed on top of us. Master Splinter found us and took us back to his burrow. By morning the 5 of us had doubled in size and our knowledge increased._

"It made us monsters" Donatello sighed. Julie took his hand, forcing him to look at her. "Monsters don't have hearts, you guys do" Julie said. At that moment Janelle walked into the room, Donatello and Julie jumped apart. "Julie, have you seen my toothbrush?" Janelle asked. "No, you can borrow mine if you want" Julie offered. "Thanks" Janelle said before heading back towards the guest bedroom. "Do you girls need anything?" Donatello asked. "Nothing major" Julie shrugged. "We'll take you to see April later" Donatello offered. "Who's April?" Julie asked. "A good friend of ours" Donatello told her. "Oh" Julie replied. They turned their heads towards the guest bedroom when they heard Janelle and Katy arguing. "Julie, I need your help" Maria shouted to her from the bedroom. "Another sibling argument" Julie said rolling her eyes. "Story of my life" Donatello smiled. Julie laughed as she got up from the couch and started along the corridor towards the guest bedroom, waving as she did.

Raph knocked on the door of April and Casey's apartment. It was Casey who answered. "Hey guys!" he said as he lead the group into the apartment. "Hey guys" April said, coming out of the kitchen. "Hey April" the brothers replied. "This is Maria, Julie, Janelle and Katy" Leo told April and Casey. "Girls, this is April and her husband Casey" Leo told the girls. "Nice to meet you" Maria said. "Like wise" April smiled. "The girls are staying with us for a while since the shredder has foot ninjas watching their apartment" Raph explained to April and Casey. April and Casey gasped and looked at each other. "Didn't you guys kill him?" Casey asked the turtles. "We did" Mikey replied, "Or at least we thought we did." Everyone was silent for a few minutes. "Come on girls" April finally said, breaking the silence, "Let's go shopping and get to know each other." "Sure" the sisters said and they went off with April to the mall. "Women and their shopping" Mikey said rolling their eyes. "They know what they're doing" Casey replied. "Oh yeah?" Raph said, "Then how'd April end up with you?" "She-HEY!" Casey said, punching his best friends arm.

"So, how'd you girls meet the turtles anyway?" April asked. They were sitting in a small café not far from the mall. "We were out looking for our missing mother when a group of foot ninjas attacked us" Maria explained, "The guys jumped down to help us after Katy was knocked unconscious." "What does the shredder want with you?" April asked. "We believe that the shredder is the one who kidnapped our mother" Julie told her. "Well, I have known the turtles and Master Splinter for years" April said, "They will do everything they can to save your mother."

**Don't you think Donny and Julie would make a cute couple? Review and tell me what you think. In the mean time look out for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 4: The plan

**Please note: I do not own TMNT, only Maria, Julie, Janelle and Katy. I didn't expect to get this up until tomorrow. Hope you enjoy it! **

"_My names Janelle" My mother has been missing for 3 weeks now. My sisters and I agree that it is time to act. We know the shredder has her but the building is heavily guarded. We need a plan, but how do you plan to break into a building that is heavily guarded?_

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS WAITING ANY LONGER" Janelle shouted. She and her sisters when in the guest bedroom practising their meditation. "Janelle, we don't even know that the shredder has her" Maria said, "We cannot act until we are 100% sure." "IF WE DON'T ACT SOON THEN WE MAY NEVER FIND OUR MOTHER!" Janelle shouted again. She stormed out the room, running into Raphael as she did. "You okay?" Raph asked her. "Leave me alone" Janelle snapped. She didn't wait for a reply and ran out of the lair.

The rooftops seemed to be the only place where Janelle could get any piece at the moment. She often came up when she was feeling angry for depressed. Tonight was no expectation. Janelle sank to her knees. "Janelle?" a voice asked. Janelle turned her head to see Raphael standing behind her. "I thought I told you to leave me alone" Janelle said. "No chance" Raph replied, shaking his head, "Not while your upset." Janelle glared at him before bursting into tears. Raph sat down next to her and took her hand, forcing her to look at him. After a few moments he pulled her towards him and let her cry against his chest. "I promise we will find your mother" he whispered.

After Janelle finally calmed down they headed back to the lair. They entered to find the group huddled around Donatello's computer. "What's going on?" Raph asked. "Donny managed to hack into the foot building and gain access to the floor plan" Leo told them. "So you know where our mother is?" Janelle asked. "Yes" Donatello told her, "The shredder has her in his penthouse, just below the helipad." "So what's the plan?" Raph asked. "We get April to fly the helicopter to the top of the building and drop us off" Leo told them. "After that we just need to get into the penthouse" Donatello finished. "You guys have helicopter?" Katy asked. "Among other things" Mikey told her. Maria and Julie looked at each other; neither was surprised. "When do we strike?" Maria asked. "Tonight" Leo answered. "What makes you think you're coming with us?" Mikey asked, crossing his arms. "She's our mother" Katy pointed out, "You're not leaving us here!" "But" Mikey started to say before Raph interrupted him. "Let them come" Raph said. Mikey glared at Raph for a moment before nodding. "Thank you" Janelle mouthed to him. He nodded once. After losing her father so many times he knew what they were going through. "I'll go phone April" Donatello said. "This is it" Janelle thought, "Tonight we get our mother back!"

**Well that's 4 paired up, only 4 more to go! Anyway, review and look out for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 5: Rescuing Mary-Ann

**Please note: I only own Katy, Maria, Julie and Janelle. I tried to get this up earlier but it didn't work so it is up now! Hope you enjoy it :]**

"_My names Donatello" Tonight my brothers and I are helping rescue the girl's mother. The shredder has her in his penthouse so it won't be that hard to get to her. We don't know why he kidnapped her but I have a feeling that tonight we are going to find out."_

Donatello was packing a backpack before they went to go rescue the girl's mother. "You never know what you might need" he though as he put a Grappling Hook into the rucksack. "Are we ready to go?" Leo asked. "Just waiting on the girls" Donatello told him. At the moment the girls came out of the guest bedroom wearing black jumpsuits. They turtles stared at them, their mouths wide open. "We're ready to go" Maria told the brothers. "Alright, let's go then" Leo said, bringing everyone back to the task at hand.

By the time Donatello got into the helicopter the only seat left was one next to Julie, not that he complaining. He smiled at her as he sat down. "Where did you get the jumpsuits?" he asked her, trying to make conversation. "Our mother gave them to us" Julie told him. "They look good on you" Donatello confessed. Julie stared at him and after a minute he realised what he had said. "I mean-err" he said embarrassingly. "Thanks" Julie replied awkwardly looking away. Donatello looked across at Mikey who was sitting next to Katy. They had heard the full thing and were silently laughing. Donatello ignored them. "We're here guys" April shouted 10 minutes later from the cockpit. "Thanks April" Leo shouted to her, "We'll call you when we need picked up." "Sure thing Leo" April shouted out the window, "Good luck guys!" The group waved as she flew away. "Come on" Maria said, "Let's go." The group started towards the elevator that would take them to the Shredder's penthouse.

Maria went to step out on the 15th floor but Donatello put an arm out to stop her. "Wait" he said as the rummaged around in his rucksack. He pulled out a spray can and aimed it down the corridor. "I don't see anything Donny" Raph said. "Just wait" Donatello replied, just as red lasers appeared. "Trip wires" Julie said, "Nice work Donatello." "Thanks" Donatello replied, pleased that she had acknowledged him. Mikey and Katy nudged each other, grinning behind the backs of their brother and sister. "How'd you know?" Janelle asked. "See those boxes on the wall" Donatello pointed out, "They are alarms that give out a red laser which when broke sets off alarms." "I knew that bit" Janelle muttered, "Just not how you figured it out!" "Right" Maria said, "Let's move." She started jumping between the lasers, throwing in a flip and twist every so often. Her sisters were close behind her and soon the 4 of them had safely reached the other side of the corridor. "Well come on guys" Maria said, turning back to face the turtles, "We don't have all day!" The brothers stared at each other for a moment before jumping up to grab the pipes above them. They used the pipes to pull themselves over and above the lasers, barely missing them at points. "Chickens" Janelle muttered. Katy heard her and giggled. Soon the 4 turtles had safely joined the girls at the other side. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Leo asked Maria. "Cheerleading" Maria told him. "You were a cheerleader?" Raph asked Janelle. "Nah" she explained, "We only trained them!" "Come on guys" Julie said, "Let's go get our mother back."

As the group entered the penthouse they noticed Mary-Ann chained up and hanging from the room. "MOTHER!" the girls shouted as they ran towards her. A clap from someone in the shadows and a ring of fire appeared around Mary-Ann, stopping the girls in their tracks. "Welcome my friends" a man's voiced echoed, "I have been expecting you." "Who are you?" Janelle shouted, "Show yourself!" The man stepped out from the shadows. Donatello stared at the man closely, he looked awfully familiar. "He looks like...Oroku Saki!" Donatello thought to himself. He looked over at his brothers; they had noticed the resemblance to. "Oroku Saki!" Raph sneered. "Not quite" the man said, "I am his son, Yuito Saki!" Everyone gasped; they never even knew the shredder had a son. "I thought Karai was the shredder's only child?" Leo asked. "Ah my dear adopted sister Karai" Yuito sighed, "She always was father's favourite, that's why I was sent to Japan for training while she remained here in America." "What does this have to do with our mother?" Maria asked. "Sweet, innocent Maria" Yuito said, "Your mother is a traitor." "WHAT!" the girls shouted. "Your mother betrayed my father" Yuito explained, "And now she must pay!" "NO!" the girls shouted. They ran towards their mother but the flames surrounding her grew higher. If the turtles hadn't pulled them back the flames would have set the girls on fire. "Say good-bye to your mother girls" Yuito shouted as he slit Mary-Ann's throat with a knife. The girls desperately tried to break free from the turtles' grasp but couldn't. "April" Leo shouted in the shell cell, "We need picked up now!" "On my way" April shouted back through the shell cell. "Guys" Leo shouted to his brothers, "We need to get the girls out of here now!"

It took some effort but the brothers finally got the girls in to the helicopter. "Imagine the shredder having a son" Mikey said, shaking his head. "I don't about you guys, but I want to know what Yuito meant when he said that the girl's mother betrayed the shredder" Leo said. Donatello said nothing; instead he looked to the back of the helicopter where the girls were. They were huddled together, crying and comforting each other. "This is going to be hard for them" Donatello thought to himself, "They're going to need each other more than they think."

**Did I really just kill her? Oh well, R.I.P Mary-Ann Simns **

**P.S. I own Yuito as well **


	6. Chapter 6

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 6: Grieving

**Please note: I only own Maria, Julie, Janelle, Katy and Yuito. Sorry that it took me so long to get this one up, I had a few family situations. Hope you enjoy it! **

"_It's Maria again" Well that's it; Yuito Saki has killed my mother. We failed and it is no one's fault but our own. The turtles have been really supportive and if it wasn't for them my sisters and I would have probably made the biggest mistake of our lives...killing the b stard that killed our mother. We will get our revenge someday. The question is, what do my sisters and I do until then?_

Everyone was silent on the flight back to the lair. No one felt like talking so they just went to bed. Maria followed her sisters down the corridor and towards the guest bedroom. "Maria" a voice called out to her from behind. She paused and turned to face Leo. "I'm sorry" he said. Maria nodded; she couldn't trust herself to speak. She turned away from him and went into the bedroom.

Leo was up early the next morning; he had tossed and turned all night. To pass the time he decided to go do some training. On his way to the training room Leo passed the entrance to the lair. He stopped when he noticed Maria training in the tunnel. "Looking good Maria" Leo said after watching her for a few minutes. Maria jumped. "Leo" she said, "I never heard to walk by." "Sorry" Leo smiled. "I'm just trying to keep my mind off" Maria started to say but broke down before she could finish. Leo walked over to her and pulled her to him and let her cry against his chest. He held her until she stopped crying. "I'm sorry" Maria said, wiping her eyes, "I can normally control my feelings better than this." "It's understand-able, you just lost your mother" Leo replied, "Your only human, you do have feelings." He held her for a few more minutes before he put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Maria" he said softly. Without thinking, he kissed her.

Julie didn't sleep at all. She decided to go for a shower to clear her head. As she left the guest bedroom she almost ran into Master Splinter. "Oh, I'm sorry Master Splinter" Julie apologised, "I didn't see you there." "Quite alright young one" Master Splinter replied, "I was just coming to ask if I could talk with you and your sisters." "Of course" Julie replied, "I'll go get them" "I'll wait for you in the training room" Master Splinter replied. Julie nodded and went back into the guest bedroom. "Who was that?" Janelle asked. "Master Splinter" Julie replied, "He wasn't to talk to us in the training room." "I'll wake up Katy" Janelle said, picking up a pillow. "And I'll go find Maria" Julie finished as she left the room. When she reached the end of the corridor she heard a "HEY!" coming from the guest bedroom. Julie grinned and went in search of Maria.

Julie searched all over the lair for Maria. She wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. "Maybe she's in the bathroom" Julie thought. Maria wasn't there either. "Oh well" Julie said, "I'll just have to fill her in later." Julie passed the lair entrance on her way to the training room. She noticed Leo and Maria kissing. Julie quickly jumped back so that they didn't see her. At the same moment Donatello came up behind her. "Hey Julie" he started to say as she pulled him up against the wall beside her. "What's up?" Donatello asked curiously. "Shh" Julie said, "Look around the corner." "Huh?" Donatello said, before looking around the corner and out to the tunnel. His eyes grew wide when he noticed Leo and Maria. He quickly turned back around before either of them noticed him. "When did they become close?" Donatello asked her. Julie shrugged her shoulders, "no idea." They both peered around the corner again just as Leo and Maria stopped kissing. "Quick, they're coming" Julie said, pulling Donatello back with her, "Pretend that we didn't see them." "Oh Maria, I was just looking for you" Julie said as she and Leo entered the lair, "Master Splinter wants to talk to us in the training room." "Let's not keep him waiting" Maria said, "See you guys later" "Any idea what Master Splinter wants to talk to them about?" Leo asked as the girls walked away towards the training room. "No idea" Donatello replied, "But I think it has something to do with their mother."

"Found her" Julie said as she and Maria entered the training room. "Welcome young ones" Master Splinter, "Please, come sit" Julie and Maria sat down next to their sisters. "First of all" Master Splinter said, "I wish to give you all my deepest sympathy for the loss of your mother" "Thank you" Maria nodded. "I also wish to know what you girls plan to do now" Master Splinter asked. The girls looked at each other before Maria answered. "We haven't spoken about it much" she told him, "But my sisters and I agree that should Yuito Saki take on the role as the shredder then he must be stopped" "And what of your ninjitsu training?" Master Splinter asked. The girls looked at each other again. "We haven't talked about that" Maria admitted. "I see" Master Splinter replied, "It would be my pleasure to continue with your ninjitsu training, should you choose to accept" The girls looked at each other again shocked, before nodding. "We accept" Maria said. Master Splinter smiled, "Welcome to the team"

**Wow, that turned out longer than expected. That's Maria and Leo paired up, now only Katy and Mikey...**


	7. Chapter 7

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 7: Change of Circumstances

**Please note: I only own Julie, Maria, Janelle, Katy and Yuito. Sorry that it took me so long to get this one up and because it is so short. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

"_It's Leo again" Master Splinter and the girls have been very secretive today ever since their meeting this morning. They clearly aren't ready to talk to us about what happened, especially Maria. I know my brothers feel the same way as I do, but it has to be the girls' choice. We can't decide for them. The question is; how do we ask them? _

The brothers were in the training room waiting for their session with Master Splinter. Master Splinter had yet to turn up. "I wonder where Master Splinter is" Leo said, "He was never been this late before" His brothers shrugged; they didn't know where their Sensei was either. "Sorry I am late my sons" Master Splinter said as he came into the training room a few minutes later, "I was welcoming your new team mates." "New team mates?" the brothers asked confused. They didn't even know they were getting new team mates let alone who they were. They turned when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Master Splinter shouted and the girls came into the room. "Ah, come sit young ones" Master Splinter said, motioning to the floor in front of him, next to the turtles. "Sorry we're late" Maria apologised. "That's alright girls" Master Splinter said, "I was just informing the boys anyway" "Informing us on what?" Raph asked. "What's going on?" Donatello also asked. "Master Splinter offered to continue our ninjitsu training" Julie explained. "And we accepted" Maria finished. "So you're the new team mates" Raph said. "Yeah" Janelle replied, "Got a problem with that?" "Acutely, I'm all for it" Raph laughed. Janelle grinned. "I'm glad you agreed" Donatello told Julie, "8 brains are better than 4!" "You mean 7" Julie giggled, "Katy doesn't have much of a brain" "Neither does Mikey" Donatello laughed, "So that puts us down to 6!" "HEY!" Katy and Mikey shouted, having realised what their brother and sister was saying about them. Maria bit her lip. Her sisters were happy; why wasn't she? Leo got up and came over to sit next to her. "Hey" he said. "Hey" she replied. "Um, welcome to the team" he said awkwardly. "Um, thanks" Maria replied just as awkwardly. "Time to begin your training my students" Master Splinter announced.

"Well done my students, you have worked hard today" Master Splinter told them hours later, "You're training has made you stronger...and tired" He looked at his students; all were exhausted from the days training. "Is...your...training...always...hard...as that?" Julie asked Donatello. "No" he gasped. Julie would have laughed but she didn't have the energy.

"Well, that was fun" Maria said. Her sisters glared at her. "You call that fun" Janelle said, struggling to get up from the floor, "I'll give you fun" She didn't get far before she collapsed on the floor again. "Maybe some other time" she muttered. "Maria" Leo said, "Can I talk you for a minute?" "Sure" Maria said, crossing the room to stand in front of him. He motioned for them to walk towards the tunnels. She nodded and began walking in the direction he had pointed her in. Leo followed behind her.

"What's up?" Maria asked. They were so far into the tunnel that no one would be able to hear them from the lair. "I wanted to apologise for earlier" Leo said, "I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that" "No need to apologise" Maria said. "I let me animal instincts take over" Leo explained, "The whole soul mate thing" "Leo, there really is no need to apologise" Maria started to say but stopped when she realised what Leo was saying. "Leo" she sighed, "I need more time, we only met a week ago" "I understand" Leo said. Maria put her hands on either side of his face, forcing his to look at her. "It's not that I don't care, I do" Maria told him, "Love isn't instant; at least it isn't for me" Leo smiled and pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear. "Don't worry about me" he told her, "just know this; I'll be here for you, for anything"

**AWW, poor Leo! Oh wait, I made it that way! Anyway, review and look out for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 8: A hero and a monster

**Please note: I only own Julie, Katy, Maria, Janelle and Yuito. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it came out longer than I expected.**

"_My name's Katy" Out of all my sisters I'm the goofy one. I mean Janelle's the strong one, Maria's the brave one and Julie is the smart one_. _Which just leaves me;_ _I can't do half the stuff they do_. _It always makes me wonder; Am I really worth the trouble?_

Katy yawned as she came out the guest bedroom. "Morning dude" Mikey said. Katy noticed him sitting on the couch. "Morning" she replied, as she walked towards the entrance. "Where are you heading off to?" Mikey asked her. "I'm going for a run in the tunnels" Katy shrugged. "Alone?" Mikey said, raising an eyebrow. Katy shrugged her shoulders. "What if you get lost?" Mikey asked. "I have my phone with me" Katy told him. Mikey crossed his arms; he didn't look happy. "Unless, you want to come with me?" Katy asked. "No thanks" Mikey said, "I don't like running for fun" "Scared I'll beat ya?" Katy teased. "No way!" Mikey said offended, "I could beat you with my eyes closed" "We'll just see about that" Katy said, running off into the tunnels. "Oh you're on!" Mikey said, running after Katy.

From the shadows, Julie watch Michelangelo run after her sister. "He has no idea what he's in for" Julie said shaking her head. "Neither does she" Donatello said from behind her. "AAHH" Julie screamed, jumping a foot in the air. "Donatello!" she said once she had got her breath back, "You scared me!" "Sorry" Donatello said, trying not to laugh. He couldn't stop himself and soon Julie also joined in. "I feel sorry for Katy right now" Donatello said once they had stopped laughing. "Why?" Julie asked curiously. "Cause Mikey will do anything to win" Donatello sighed, shaking his head. "So will Katy" Julie giggled, "She can be a right monster at times" Donatello stared at her sadly. "I have to go" he said as he ran off, "See you later" "Oh, um see you later" Julie said.

Julie walked into the living room to see that Janelle had challenged Raphael to an arm wrestling match with Maria and Leo standing watching them. "Oh come on, is that the best you can do!" Raph challenged. "Don't look now, but your zippers down" Janelle said. "What!" Raph said shocked, looking down. The minute he looked away Janelle rammed his arm onto the table. "I can't believe you fell for that one Raph" Janelle giggled. "Yeah" Leo said, "You don't even have a zipper!" Maria, Leo and Janelle started laughing again. Maria stopped when she noticed Julie watching them. "Julie?" she asked, noticing her sister was upset, "Julie, what's wrong?" Julie sighed. "I have upset Donatello and he won't tell me what I said" Julie told them. "That doesn't sound like Donny" Raph said. "Yeah" Leo said, "If you don't mind me asking Julie, what were you guys talking about anyway?" "We were talking about Mikey and Katy" Julie explained, "I was saying that Katy can be a bit of a monster when she gets into a game" Leo and Raph looked at each other concernedly. "Not again" Raph said. "He blames himself Raph" Leo said. "What are you guys going on about?" Julie asked, "What did I remind him of?" Leo and Raph looked at each other again. "Maybe it's best if Donny tells you" Leo said. "Go talk to him Julie" Maria said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder, "It'll make you feel better"

Julie found Donatello in the garage working on the battle shell. "Hey" she said, "Need some help?" "That'd be great" Donatello said, "Can you pass me that tool box?" Julie picked up the tool box and handed it to him. "I wanted to apologise for upsetting you earlier" she said. Donatello paused, "You know?" Julie shook her hand, "No, nothing that you don't want me to know" Donatello looked at her for a moment before putting the tool he had in his hand down and sat down next to her on the floor.

_5 years ago an old enemy of my brothers and I created a group of mutated monsters_. _When we were out fighting them one day the monster managed to cut my leg with its claw._ _For a while I was fine but one day I woke up and I was really sick._ _My brothers had to go fight one of the mutations but I was too ill to go with them so they dropped me off at April's apartment._ _April and Casey looked after me while my brothers were away._ _There was a black out and April and Casey went to get a flash light._ _During that short time I mutated into the same kind of monster my brothers and I had been fighting. I almost killed Casey._ _Eventually my brothers came to help but I almost killed them as well._ _They didn't know what to do so they went to see our friend Leatherhead._ _At the time Leatherhead and I had been working on a cure for the mutations but we hadn't yet finished._ _Since they were unable to come up with a cure themselves they took me in a special containment unit Leatherhead and I had created to see the man who made me that way, Agent Bishop._ _They flew me in the helicopter to Area 51 and Bishop's lab._ _My brothers made a deal with Bishop._ _They agreed to retrieve an amulet from the foot headquarters._ _In return Bishop would give them the cure that would save me._ _While my brothers were away on their mission Leatherhead and developed the cure._ _The amulet was successfully achieved_.

"As you can see the cure was also successfully" Donatello pointed out, "If it wasn't for Leatherhead and my brothers I wouldn't be alive" Donatello started crying. Julie put an arm around his shoulders to comfort him. "Don't blame your Donatello" Julie said, "That was years ago, It's all over now" "That's what I'm afraid of" Donatello cried, "That it isn't over and it could happen to me again!" "Donatello, you're brothers went through all that trouble for you and I know they would do it again" Julie told him, "And so would I" Donatello looked at her again before he burst into tears. "I promise I won't let that happen to you again" Julie whispered to him.

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh come one" Katy shouted, "And you call yourself a ninja!" A green figure bounced off the wall next to her and landed in front of her. "Acutely, yeah I do!" Mikey said, "See ya later!" He took off running again with Katy hot on his heels. 5 minutes later they stopped to catch their breath. "You're fast" Mikey told Katy. "Thanks" she replied, "You're fit yourself" Mikey blushed, she had called him fit. "Come on turtle-boy" Katy teased, "I still have to beat you home!" Mikey grinned and started running after her. They hadn't gone far before the roof started to cave in. "KATY!" Mikey shouted as he lunged forward to grab her. He pulled her to the ground with him and covered her with his body. A large piece of rubble landed directly on top of Mikey's head, knocking him out instantly.

Sometime later Katy woke up to find Mikey still on top of her. How long had they been unconscious? "Mikey" she said, trying to shake him awake, "Mikey wake up" She rolled him off of her and tried to wake him up again. "Come on Mikey" Katy said, "This isn't funny anymore" But Mikey still didn't wake up. "I have to get him back to the lair" Katy said to herself. She bent down and pulled him to his feet. Katy struggled to hold Mikey's weight as well as her own but she walked on anyway. By the time they were back to the lair Katy was exhausted and sore. "Guys...help" she gasped before collapsing on the floor. Mikey, who was still unconscious, fell on top of her.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review and look out for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 9: I have to get to you

**Please note: I only own Julie, Janelle, Katy, Maria and Yuito. I was almost crying at times writing this chapter. I really hope you enjoy it!**

"_My name's Mikey" I must admit that I have really enjoyed the girls company over the last week, especially Katy. I can't believe that we are so along, even with me being a mutant turtle. What really bothers me is that she doesn't care about what my brothers and I are; none of the girls. If anything it has made them trust us more. My brothers and I will do anything to keep them safe; but I fear that it isn't enough._

Raphael and Janelle were in the living room playing chess. "Checkmate" Janelle said, crossing her arms proudly. "No way!" Raph said, shocked, "Again!" "Read it and weep" Janelle teased. "Rematch!" Raph said. "You sure?" Janelle asked, "I have already bet you the last 5 times!" "Rematch!" Raph said, angrier this time. Janelle laughed.

They turned when they heard someone coming. They turned to see Katy and Mikey coming in the entrance door. "Hey Katy, did you tire him out or something?" Janelle asked, pointing to Mikey who was still supported by Katy. "Guys...help!" Katy managed to gasp before collapsing. "KATY!" Janelle and Raph shouted together, "MIKEY!" They ran to help their brother and sister. "LEO!" Raph shouted as he picked up Mikey, "Call Donny we need him, now!" "MARIA!" Janelle shouted, "Get Master Splinter" "Let's move them to the lab" Raph suggested. Janelle nodded as she picked up Katy and ran after Raph.

"I don't want to hurt you Julie" Donatello told her. "You won't" Julie replied. "Anyway, you were there for me when my mother died" she said, "Let me be there for you now" Donatello looked at her and smiled. He stroked her cheek with his hand. "I love you Julie" he told her. "I love you too" she replied. Donatello paused before he leaned over to kiss her.

A few minutes later Donatello's shell cell rang. They stopped kissing to look at the caller I.D. "It's Leo" he said, "Must be important" "What's up Leo?" he asked. Donatello listened to what his brother was telling him. "We're on our way" he said and hung up. "What's wrong?" Julie asked concernedly. "It's Mikey and Katy" Donatello told her, "They're hurt" "Let's go" Julie said as they ran back to the lair.

"What happened?" Donatello asked as he and Julie ran into the lair. "We don't know" Janelle explained, "When they came back Katy was carrying him before she collapsed" "Mikey has been hit over the head" Donatello told them as he checked out his brother. "What about Katy?" Maria asked. "5 broken ribs" Donatello replied, "None of them have punctured her heart or lungs though" "Will they be alright my son?" Master Splinter asked. "Mikey will have a sore head when he wakes up and Katy may have some breathing problems" Donatello explained, "Apart from that they will both be fine" Everybody sighed with relief. "Then I suggest that we leave and let them rest" Master Splinter said, "Donatello, shout if either of them change" Julie was the last to leave after kissing her sister's forehead. "Julie" Donatello called her back, "Will you stay and help me?" Julie nodded and came back into the room. "Thank you" he said.

3 hours later Mikey and Katy were still unconscious. "They should have woken up by now" Donatello said from his desk. Julie turned to see Donatello with his head in his hands. She put a fresh cold towel on Mikey's forehead before going to stand next to Donatello. "They'll be fine" she said, comforting him, "You've done all you can for now" "I'm worried about after they wake up" Donatello sighed, "We don't know what happened to them let alone if they have any permanent damage" "You're worrying too much, for now let's just be grateful that they are still alive" Julie said, "We can worry about what happens next after they wake up" Donatello smiled and pulled her on to his lap. "You're right" he said, "What would I do without you?" "I don't know" Julie grinned. He smiled at her and kissed her.

A groan from Mikey made them stop. "Mikey?" Donatello said as he and Julie rushed to his brother's side. "Donny?" Mikey replied, "Where's Katy?" "It's alright Mikey" Julie said, "She's fine" "What happened to you guys anyway?" Donatello asked. "The roof in one of the caves fell on top of us, we didn't have enough time to escape" Mikey explained, "I pulled Katy underneath me to protect her from the rubble" Donatello nodded; that explained her broken ribs. "Where is she?" Mikey asked, trying to sit up, "I want to see her" "Easy Mikey" Donatello said, helping his brother up, "She is still unconscious" "Unconscious?" Mikey asked, "How did we get back here anyway?" "She carried you back" Julie told him, "She collapsed just after getting you through the front door" "The broken ribs were making it hard for her to breathe" Donatello explained, "Carrying you only made it worse" "Broken ribs!" Mikey said panicking, "I did this to her, I could have killed her!" "No you didn't" Julie said, comforting him, "If it wasn't for you then she would have died" Mikey started to cry. "Come on Mikey" Donatello said, "I'll help you to your room so you can rest" "I'll shout on you if anything changes" Julie shouted as Donatello supported Mikey as he walked out of the room.

A little while later and Katy began to stir. "Katy?" Julie asked, taking her sister's hand, "Katy, can you open your eyes for me?" Katy opened her eyes and looked at her sister. "Julie?" Katy asked, "What happened?" "You broke 5 of your ribs when Mikey protected you from the falling rubble" Julie explained. "Mikey?" Katy said panicking, "Where is he?" "Calm down Katy" Julie said, "He's fine" "I want to see him" Katy cried, "MIKEY!" "Katy, please calm down" Julie said, trying to restrain her sister. "No, I need to see him" Katy shouted even louder this time, "MIKEY!" "KATY!" Mikey shouted from his room. "Katy, if you don't calm down then I will get Donatello to sedate you" Julie threatened.

Just then Mikey came rushing into the room, with Donatello close behind him. "Katy!" he said as he rushed to the bed. "Mikey" Katy sobbed as he pulled her into a massive hug, "I thought you were dead" "I thought that I had killed you" Mikey said, he was also crying, "I'm sorry Katy" "Don't be Mikey" Katy said to him, "You saved my life" Donatello crossed the room to stand beside Julie and took her hand.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked as he and the others rushed into the room. "Nothing" Donatello explained, "They were both convinced that the other was dead" "that's what all the shouting was about?" Raph said, "They woke me up just because they couldn't see each other!" Master Splinter wacked Raph over the head with his walking stick. "Raphael!" he said, "Michelangelo and Katy could have died today, it is only natural that they wanted to make sure the other was safe" "Sorry Master Splinter" Raph apologised, "Sorry guys" But Mikey and Katy went paying attention; they were too busy crying in each others' arms. "Let's leave them alone" Leo said ushering everyone else out of the room.

"Thank god they've gone" Mikey said wiping his eyes. "Yeah" Katy agreed, also wiping her eyes. "Are you alright?" Mikey asked her. "Sore" she replied, "How are you?" "Better now that I know you're safe" Mikey told her. Katy blushed and looked away. "Katy" Mikey said. "Yes?" she replied. "I thought I had lost you today and it made me realise something" Mikey said, "I love you Katy and I don't want to lose you again" Katy smiled and wiped the tears from his face. "You're not going to lose me" she said before kissing him.

**Wow, I acutely wrote 3 pages! Please review because I am desperate to find out what you thought of this chapter. If you like this one I have a feeling that you might like the next couple. Look out for them, coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 10: Questions and Answers

**Please note: I only own Julie, Maria, Janelle, Katy and Yuito. I was originally going to make this chapter in two parts but I decided just to do it as one big chapter instead. Hope you enjoy it!**

"_It's Donatello again" The girls have been living with us for 5 months now. They seem very happy with us, especially since Yuito hasn't been seen or heard from since the night he killed their mother. Somehow, I don't think he is gone for good._

The months had passed quickly. It was now December and Christmas was approaching fast. They had decided to do a Secret Santa instead of buying gifts for everyone. They had also agreed that they would buy Master Splinter something from all of them, something special. "Hey Maria" Janelle said, "Who'd you get for Secret Santa?" "What?" Maria replied, "Oh, um Donatello" "That won't be hard" Janelle smiled, "Ask Julie is he needs a motherboard or something" "Who'd you get" Maria asked her. "Mikey" Janelle laughed. Maria giggled, "He'll be really easy to get for" "I wonder who Julie and Katy got" Janelle said. "We'll just have to wait and see" Maria said.

"Is everyone ready?" Leo asked. The group was heading out to the mall to do some Christmas shopping. "I think so" Maria told him. "Alright" Leo said, "Master Splinter, we're heading out" "Be careful my students" Master Splinter said. "Aren't I always?" Raph joked. "No" his brothers replied. "Do you need anything while we're out Master Splinter?" Julie asked. Master Splinter smiled; "No thank you Julie" Julie waved and ran to catch up with the others.

"No one is to go anywhere alone" Leo said from the back of the battle shell. He and his brothers were putting on clothes so at they could at least pretend to be human. "These clothes are itchy" Mikey planned, "Don; can't you create some kind of clocking device or something?" "I'll get on it" Donatello said, rolling his eyes. "Does everyone have someone to go shopping with?" Leo asked again. "Calm down Leo" Raph said, "Everything is sorted" "Katy and Julie are pairing up" Maria said, "And Janelle and I will catch up with them later" "Raph and I are pairing up" Donatello told his brother, "You have the pleasure of keeping Mikey busy" "Sounds good" Mikey said, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders, "We haven't spent time together in ages!" Everyone laughed at the look on Leo's face.

"Have you got everything?" Maria asked Janelle. "I think so" Janelle replied, "Tough luck if I haven't" Maria rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go find Katy and Julie" The 4 sisters met up at the café April had taken them to. "Did you get everything you needed?" Maria asked. "Yeah, we got everything" Julie replied. "So what do we do now?" Katy asked. "We might as well wait here" Maria said, "I doubt the guys have finished shopping yet" "They've got plenty of time" Julie giggled, "We've not to meet back at the battle shell until 4PM" Just then Maria got a text from an unknown number.

_Hey Maria, there has been a slight change of plans. We're gonna meet at the fountain in half-an-hour! Can you let the girls know? Hope it isn't a problem, Leo xxx_

_P.S. I am borrowing an old lady's phone since I broke mine_

"Change of plan, guys" Maria told her sisters, "We've to meet them by the fountain in half-an-hour" "Half-an-hour" Julie said, "That's pretty quick, we've only been here and hour and a half" "I wonder what's changed" Janelle said. "I dunno" Maria said, "Might as well head back to meet them then"

The girls sat for ages on a bench near the fountain waiting on the turtles. "Where are they?" Janelle said, "They were meant to be 45 minutes ago!" "Are you sure Leo said to meet here Maria?" Julie asked. "Yeah" Maria said, "Read the text for yourself" She handed Julie her phone so she could read the text. "Hhmm" Julie said. "What?" Maria asked. "Leo's a ninja" Julie said, "You think he would be more careful with his phone" "Guys, do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Katy asked. "Honestly Katy, you and your action movies" Julie said, rolling her eyes. "No!" Janelle said, "I feel it too" "Leo's with Mikey" Julie pointed out, "Why didn't he use Mikey's phone instead of some old lady's" The sisters looked at each other. Before they could react 4 hooded figures snuck up behind them and knocked them out with tranquilizers.

The sisters woke up several hours later to find themselves chained to chairs. "What?" Maria said, "Where are we?" A bright light was shining in her face so she couldn't see much around her. She heard Janelle groan beside her. "Janelle" she said. "Oh my head" Janelle moaned. "Janelle, are you alright?" Maria asked. "I'll live" Janelle said. Maria laughed; Janelle could still crack a joke even when they had been kidnapped. "Maria, Janelle, Katy!" Julie suddenly screamed, "Where are you?" "Julie, we're here" Maria said trying to calm her sister down."Where are we?" Julie asked. "We don't know" Janelle told her, "So kind of warehouse" A sudden gasp from Katy made them all jump. "Am I dead?" she asked. Maria and Julie laughed while Janelle looked annoyed. "Katy don't be stupid" she snapped. "Janelle, Katy! Cut it out" Maria said, "We need to figure a way out of here!" "Allow me to help you with that" a voice said shouted out from behind the lights. "Yuito Saki" the sisters gasped as he appeared before them. "Well remembered" Yuito said. "What do you want from us?" Janelle asked. "Now what makes you think that I want something from you?" Yuito grinned. "Well you kidnapped us and chained us up in some warehouse" Janelle said, "Am I getting warmer?" "Dear Janelle" Yuito said, "So much like your father"

**Meanwhile...**

"What's taking them so long?" Raph asked annoyed, "They were meant to be back hours ago!" It was now 6PM and the girls had not been seen or heard from since that morning. "Something's wrong" Leo said. "What gave you that idea?" Raph snapped. "Raph cool it" Leo said, "Donny, can't you track their cell phones?" Donatello shock his head, "I didn't put trackers in their phones" "Why the shell not?" Raph demanded. "The past couple of months have been hard for the girls" Donatello shouted back at his brother, "I wanted to give them their privacy!" "Stop it guys!" Mikey said, jumping in between his brothers before a fight started, "Fighting among ourselves won't save the girls" "You're right Mikey" Donatello said, "I'm sorry I blew up at you Raph" "I'm sorry too" Raph said, "None of this is your fault" "It's nobody's fault" Leo said. "So what's the plan?" Mikey asked. "We wait until it gets dark and then go look for them" Leo said. "It won't get dark for ages yet Leo" Raph said, trying not to get angry again. "I know" Leo sighed, "But at the moment it is the only think we can go on" "Maybe not" Donatello said as his shell cell rang.

"You know our father!" Maria gasped. "Knew is a better term" Yuito told them. "What do you mean knew?" Janelle asked. "Your friends the turtles killed him" Yuito explained. "WHAT!" the girls gasped, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" "The turtles didn't agree with your father's plans for the city so they killed him" Yuito told them. "Who is our father?" Julie asked. "Your father is..." Yuito started to say but was interrupted when a foot ninja ran up to him. "Master" the foot ninja said, "Our scanners have picked up 4 figures running across the rooftops in this direction" "How far away" Yuito asked. "They will be here in 5 minutes" the foot ninja told him. "Assemble the soldiers and evacuate the research" Yuito ordered. The foot ninja bowed before running off. "Stockman!" Yuito shouted, "Is the experiment ready yet?" "It is, my master" a man shouted from the shadows. "Well inject them quickly, we don't have much time" Yuito ordered. "Inject us with what?" Maria asked just as a man came up behind her and jabbed her arm with a needle. "You'll see soon enough" Yuito said once all 4 girls had been injected, "Sorry to cut our little get-together short but I have some uninvited guest to deal with" By the time he had crossed the warehouse to the door all 4 girls were unconscious.

"They're in here" Leo shouted to his brothers. They ran across the warehouse to the girls. "Who did this to them?" Raph asked angrily. "I don't know" Donatello replied. "Right now let's just focus on getting them to safety" Leo told them. "Man, these chains are solid" Mikey complained as he tried to break the chains on Katy's wrists. "Hold on" Raph said. He came over and picked to lock on Katy's chain using his Sai, having already done the same to Janelle. Leo copied him using his Kantas to free Maria and Julie. "Quickly, we need to get them back to the lair fast" Donatello told his brother. They picked up the sisters and existed through the window they came in through.

The sisters woke up to pounding headaches. "What?" Maria asked confusedly, "How?" "How did we get back here?" Julie asked. The girls sat up to find themselves back at the lair in 4 hospital beds in Donatello's lab. "How are you girls feeling?" Master Splinter asked as he walked into the room. "Groggy" Maria said, "How did we get back here?" "My sons rescued you and brought you back unconscious" Master Splinter told them, "They refused to leave" That was when the girls noticed the 4 turtles sound asleep on the couch. "What time is it?" Julie asked. "1PM" Master Splinter answered. "We have slept all last night and all this morning!" Janelle said. "Who did this to you?" Master Splinter asked. "Yuito Saki" Maria answered.

The brothers woke up to find the 4 girls already awake. "Hey, look you finally decided to wake up!" Janelle teased, "Welcome back to the land of the living, guys" The girls found themselves in the turtles arms before they had a chance to say anything else. "What the shell happened to you?" Donatello asked Julie. "Yuito Saki kidnapped us" Julie told him. "WHAT!" Leo shouted, shaking Maria's shoulders lightly, "WHY THE SHELL DIDN'T YOU MEET US AT THE BATTLE SHELL LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" "WELL MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T BROKE YOUR PHONE AND BORROW SOME OLD LADY'S THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS" Maria shouted back. "I didn't break my phone" Leo said. "He didn't" Mikey said, "I was with him the whole time!" "We were tricked!" Janelle said. "I knew there was something odd about that text" Julie sighed. "What text?" Donatello asked. Maria got out her phone and passed it to him. Donatello read the text while his brothers read over his shoulders. "I didn't send that" Leo said. "Yeah" Mikey said, "Leo never ends his texts with kisses" Raph wacked Mikey on the head. "Hey!" Mikey said, "What was that for?" "This isn't the time to be joking Mikey" Raph said sternly. "What did Yuito want with you?" Donatello asked the girls. "First he spoke about our father and said something stupid about you killing him" Janelle shrugged, "He was probably trying to get under our skin" "Then he had some Stockman guy inject us in the arm" Katy finished. "Wait, hold on a sec" Leo said, "He told you that we killed your father?" Maria nodded, "He said something about you had a disagreement with him and killed him for it" The brothers looked at each other. "We never even knew your father let alone killed him" Raph said. "The only guy we've ever killed was the shredder" Mikey said. Julie gasped. "Julie" Donatello said, putting his hands on her shoulders, Julie, what is it?" "I think I know who our father is" Julie said. "Who?" Janelle asked. "Oroku Saki" Julie answered. "The shredder!" the turtles gasped. "It makes sense" Julie said. "How the hell did you come up with that conclusion?" Janelle said angrily. "Well our mother did tell us that our father wasn't American" Julie said. "That doesn't prove anything" Janelle said. "Just listen" Julie said, "how Yuito said that our mother betrayed his father, the shredder?"Everyone nodded."Mother told us how our father raped her and then months later she ran away with us" Julie explained, "And Yuito is the son of the shredder""Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Donatello nodded, "I think that when our father raped her she became pregnant""So what does that mean?" Katy asked."It means that Yuito is our mother's son, our brother" Julie finished.

**What do you think? Please review and tell me! Look out for the next chapter, coming up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 11: Christmas

**Please note: I only own Julie, Maria, Janelle, Katy and Yuito. Sorry that it took me so long to get this one up. I had other commitments. Hope you enjoy it!**

"_My names Raphael" It's that time of year again, Christmas. Everyone is really excited, even Master Splinter. Normally Christmas is just another day today but there is something special about it this year._

It was Christmas Eve and the turtles were busy decorating the lair. Normally April and Casey would visit on Christmas Eve but they hadn't been invited to a family dinner at Casey's Grandma's house. "What are they up to in there?" Raph asked after hearing giggling coming from the guest bedroom. "No idea" Mikey said, "Wanna go find out?" "Are you mad Mikey?" Donatello asked, "Do you know what they would do to you if they found you spying on them?" "No one will be spying on anyone" Leo said. "Spoil sport!" Mikey said, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

They didn't have long to wait before the sisters came out in 4 identical elf costumes. "Surprise!" the shouted. The turtles stared at them before laughing. "What's with the get up?" Raph asked. "Every Christmas Eve our mother would dress up and go down to the local children's home and throw them a party" Julie explained. "It's kind of a family tradition" Maria said, "We're going to keep doing, not just for our mother but for the children as well" "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Raph asked troubled, "Leaving the lair and all" The sisters looked at each other. "No" Maria finally said, "but we don't want to let the children down" Raph and his brothers still weren't happy with the idea. "You could always come with us" Katy suggested. "Count me in!" Mikey shouted, "I love parties!" "Donatello?" Julie asked. "Why not, it's for a good cause" he said. "Leo?" Maria said. "I guess" Leo shrugged. "Raph?" Janelle asked. "No way!" Raph said, "You ain't getting me dressed up!" "Okay, we'll go alone then" Janelle teased. "Fine!" Raph said, annoyed at the thought of them wandering the streets alone, "But you all owe me!"

"Hey Master Splinter, come take a look at this!" Maria shouted. "What's wrong young one?" Master Splinter replied. "Nothing" Maria giggled as the 4 turtles re-entered the room. Master Splinter took one look at his sons and burst out laughing; each wore a male elf costume. "We look ridiculous!" Raph complained. "You look hysterical!" Janelle laughed. "Good job on the size guess Master Splinter" Katy said. Master Splinter grinned. "Wait, you were in on this?" Leo asked his father. "Yes, and if you'll excuse me" Master Splinter said, "I have my costume to put on" "What's master Splinter's costume?" Donatello asked. "Wait and see" Julie giggled.

The girls cheered when Master Splinter came back in wearing a Santa costume. "Go stand next to them" Maria said, "I want to get a picture of this!" "Especially since we got Raph in a costume as well!" Janelle giggled. Master Splinter went and stood in between his 4 sons. "Say cheese!" Maria said as she took the picture. "Cheese!" Master Splinter and the brothers said. "Hey Maria, does your camera have a timer on it?" Donatello asked. "Yeah" Maria said, "Why?" "I might be able to set it up so that it can take a picture of all of us" Donatello said. "Fire away" Maria said, throwing him the camera. "Alright, everybody smile!" he said, jumping back into place just before the camera flashed.

Raph stood in the corner of the room watching everybody around him. The children had been really excited when the group rung the doorbell. Everyone was having a great time, even Master Splinter. He was really enjoying having children young enough to sit on his lap again. The girls had been singing and dancing with the children all night and still weren't tired. Raph looked around the room. Katy and Mikey were playing duck duck goose with a group of children while Maria and Leo were helping out at the buffet table. His eyes went to the other side of the room where he noticed Donatello and Julie dancing together with Master Splinter sitting on a chair behind them. The only person missing was Janelle, where was she?

Just then she appeared beside him. "Hey" she said. "Hey" he replied. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked. "Surprisingly yes" he replied, "It's good to get out and not have people freaking out at you" Janelle smiled, "You're really good with the children" "So are you" he replied, "I've been watching the way you danced with them" "Err thanks" Janelle said looking away as she blushed. He had been watching her. "Hey Raph!" Mikey shouted from across the room, "You're standing under mistletoe!" Raph and Janelle both looked up and noticed the plant hanging above them. "I hate it when he's right" Raph said. Janelle looked away. "Janelle, can I ask you something?" he said. "Sure" she said, turning back round to face him. Before he could change his mind Raph put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. Across the room Donatello, Mikey and Leo high-fived each other.

"That was fun" Donatello said. "I thought you would enjoy it" Julie smiled. "I know what Raph meant" he said, "About walking about without people screaming at you" "Speaking of Raph" Julie giggled, "Who's idea was it to sneak up behind them and hang the mistletoe?" "Mikey's" Donatello grinned. "Why am I not surprised" Julie laughed. "I'm going to head to bed" Donatello yawned. "Night" Julie said, walking towards the guest bedroom. "Night" Donatello shouted.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Mikey shouted, running around the lair. "Mikey" Raph complained, "It's 7am!" "Tough!" Mikey said, "Up and at it!" "You would think it was his first Christmas" Donatello said to Leo. "Everything is a first for Mikey" Leo replied.

"What is it?" Mikey said shaking the box. "Open it and see goof-ball" Raph said. "Black Ops II" Mikey gasped, "Who got me?" "I did" Janelle told him. "Thank you so much Janelle" Mikey said. Maria opened her gift to find a silver photo frame. "I love it" Maria said, "Who git me it?" "I did" Julie said, "Janelle texted me to say that you were admiring it" "You told me that you didn't know who Julie and Katy got" Maria said accusingly to her sister. "Julie asked me for ideas!" Janelle said. The next gift handed out was to Leo. "Knuckle dusters" Leo laughed, "Are you trying to tell me something?" "Nope" Raph laughed, "It was all Casey's idea" "Why am I not surprised" Leo smiled, "Thanks bro" Then it was Janelle's turn to open her gift. "What the" Janelle gasped as she pulled a pair of really embarrassing lingerie. "Who is responsible for this?" Janelle said while everybody else laughed. "I am" Katy said before she started laughing again. "Sorry Janelle" Julie said, "I tried to stop her but you know what she's like!" Donatello was the next to open his gift. "A pocket tool kit" he smiled, "Cool!" "I thought it might be helpful to you" Maria said. "Shame I don't have pockets!" Donatello laughed, "Thanks Maria" "You're welcome" she smiled. Katy opened her gift to find an Athletic Running Kit. "Thanks" Katy said, "I've been meaning to buy new equipment" "You're welcome" Leo said. Next to open her gift was Julie. She opened a small box to find a white gold necklace in the shape of a heart. "It's beautiful" Julie said "Thank you" "I thought you might like it" Donatello said. "How could I not?" Julie said, smiling at him. The last person to open his gift was Raph. "The only person who hasn't given a gift yet is Mikey" Raph said, "Now I'm worried" "Just open it" Mikey said. "AHH" Raph screamed when he opened the box. "What?" everybody asked. Mikey was rolling on the floor laughing, "It's a remote control spider" "How about I make you remote controllable" Raph said lunging for his brother.

"Don't worry Master Splinter, we haven't forgotten about you" Maria said, picking up a medium-sized box and handing it to him. Master Splinter opened the box to find a glass statue of his Master Yoshi. "The guys told us about your master" Maria explained. "It is beautiful" Master Splinter said, "A beautiful tribute to my Master Yoshi" "I have a gift for you girls as well" Master Splinter said. He handed each of the girls a large envelope. They opened the envelopes to find 4 adoption papers. "Master Splinter" the girls gasped. "All the papers are real and official" Master Splinter told them, "They only need your signatures should you agree" The girls put the envelopes on the floor and went over and hugged the old rat. "I don't know what to say" Julie said, crying. "I just want you girls to know that I will never replace your mother nor your father" Master Splinter told them. The girls nodded, they were still crying. "I told you they'd be happy Master Splinter" Raph said. "You knew about this?" Maria asked the turtles. "Of course" Mikey said, "It was our job to keep you all away from the lair for a day so that April and Master Splinter could get the paper work done" "Yeah, it kinda worked better than we thought it would" Donatello smiled.

During dinner they shared stories of previous Christmas's. "Hey, remember the time Casey tried to trick April into kissing him with Mistletoe?" Mikey laughed. "Casey set up a washing line above the dinner table with a piece of mistletoe hanging from it" Raph explained, "Every time April moved down the set the next place Casey would follow and Angel and I had the job of moving the mistletoe in the same direction" "I acutely she was going to kiss him" Donatello said, "Until she wacked him with it!" Everyone laughed.

After dinner the guys offered to wash the dishes so the girls went into the living room. "Hey, have you seen Julie and Don?" Maria asked her sisters. "I think they went upstairs" Janelle said. They had indeed gone up stairs for some privacy. Good thing to since their actions weren't exactly appropriate for company.

**I wonder what Donatello and Julie got up to? *winks* Review and look out for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 12: Mysterious Illness

**Please note: I only own Julie, Maria, Janelle, Katy and Yuito. Sorry that it took me so long to get this one up, I have been study for my exams next month. Enjoy the chapter!**

"_It's Julie again" It has been a month since Yuito Saki kidnapped my sisters and I. We've finally come to terms that the Shredder was our father. Yuito also used us for an experiment; giving us some kind of injection. So far nothing has happened to us. We have no idea what it will do to us; if anything. I'm almost afraid to find out._

Julie woke up one morning and knew something wasn't right. She was sore all over and feeling sick. "It's probably just the flu" Julie thought. She went back to bed, hoping she would feel better when she woke up. No such luck; if anything she felt worse.

Later that morning at breakfast Julie found that she wasn't the only one who was sick. Her sisters had also caught the bug. "Okay, who's up for cheese omelettes?" Mikey asked cheerfully. "I'll pass" Janelle said, trying not to gag. "None for me" Maria said. Katy looked apologetically at Mikey before shaking her head. The 3 sisters got up from their chairs and went back to the guest bedroom. "Was it something I said?" Mikey asked, puzzled. "It's not you Mikey" Julie told him, "When the 4 of us woke up this morning we weren't feeling well" "What do you mean not well?" Donatello asked concernedly. "When we woke up we were feeling sick and were really sore" Julie told him, "Probably the flu" Donatello put a hand on her forehead, "hhmm, your running a fever" "I'm going to go get my medical kit" he instructed, "While I'm doing that, back to bed!" "Yes father" Julie said rolling her eyes as she walked towards the guest bedroom. Mikey sniggered and received a head slap from Donatello for it.

"I told you, it's just the flu!" Julie protested. "I'm not so sure Julie" Donatello disagreed, "I'm going to run a blood test as well, just to be sure" "Thanks Donatello" Maria said. "No problem" Donatello replied, "Try to get some sleep, all of you!" Donatello met Master Splinter in the corridor as he left the guest bedroom. "How are they my son?" Master Splinter asked. "Very sick" Donatello said, "I'm running a blood test to see if I can find out what's wrong with them" "Hhmm" Master Splinter said, "Isn't it curious how they all have the same symptoms at the same time?" "I thought about that" Donatello said, "I wondered if Yuito's experiment on them has anything to do with it" "It is possible" Master Splinter said, "Although, that was a month ago"

By the time Donatello returned with the blood results the girls were worse than before. "Guys" Donatello shouted to his brothers, "Can you come and help me move the girls into my lab?" "Why are we moving them?" Leo asked as he picked up a sleeping Maria, "They're sleeping" "Cause if they get any worse I can use the equipment in my lab" Donatello said, carrying Julie to his lab. "I suppose so" Leo muttered but Donatello was no longer listening; he was too concerned about the girls.

"How are the girls?" Master Splinter asked, coming up behind Donatello. He was sitting at the computer analysing their blood results. "Not good Father" Donatello sighed, "They now have a fever and it is still rising" "Don't fret Donatello" Master Splinter said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder, "You'll find out what's wrong with them" "Right now" Donatello thought, "I doubt it" "Whose blood result is this?" Master Splinter said, pointing to one of the results on the screen, ""It looks different compared to the other 3" Donatello looked at the results again, sure enough Julie's blood result was slightly different from her sisters. "I don't know" Master Splinter said, "Either she has a completely different illness from her sisters or she has she something else as well as this mysterious illness" "But what?" Master Splinter asked again.

Before Donatello could answer they heard a painful scream coming from all 4 girls. "What's going on?" Leo shouted as he, Raph and Mikey ran into the room. "I don't know" Donatello said, "There was nothing in their blood results to suggest that they were in any kind of pain" "Perhaps their pain is mental and not physical" Master Splinter suggested. "It's possible" Donatello replied. "But what could have caused this?" Mikey asked. "What about Yuito's experiment?" Leo asked, "Could it be linked to that?" "Again, I don't know" Donatello said, "But one thing's for sure, this illness is not natural"

At that moment the girls opened their eyes and the brothers rushed to their sides. "Julie?" Donatello said, noticing the colour change in her eyes. Her normal blue-gray colour was now a bright golden colour. Donatello looked at his brothers; they had also noticed the change. "What is wrong with their eyes?" Mikey asked. "Maria?" Leo said, "Maria, can you hear me?" Suddenly all 4 girls sat up simultaneously, their eyes fixed on the turtles. Just then something happened that no one expected.

"Julie!" Donatello shouted as she put her hands out towards him and somehow managed to raise him from the ground without touching him, "Julie please, I want to help you!" Mikey was having the same problem with Katy; expected she had tied him up using her arms. "Katy, you know I get motion sickness!" Mikey pleaded, "Please let me go!" Meanwhile Raph was getting a good work out from Janelle. "What's gotten into you Janelle?" Raph said, avoiding a punch that was aimed at his head, "I knew you were strong but you were never this strong!" He had to stop her before she hurt herself or anyone else. "I'm really sorry about this Janelle" Raph said as he went to punch her in the face. But the blow never made it 2 inches from her face. "She has got a force field" Raph said. Leo had yet to receive an attack from Maria but he was ready for it. Or so he thought. "Maria, I don't want to hurt you" Leo said. Maria obviously didn't feel the same way as she lunged for him. "Maria please" he said, making eye contact with her. It was a bad idea for Leo suddenly felt a strong pain in his head. "Ahh" he screamed in agony. Images of his worst fears appeared in his head; the shredder killing his family. "No!" he screamed.

Then the girls stopped attacking. They looked at each other before rising into the air. The turtles and Master Splinter stared at them; they didn't know what to do. Suddenly the girls threw their heads back and let out an even more painful scream. Then they began to fall. The brothers quickly jumped to catch them before they hit the ground. "What was that?" Mikey asked after they had put the girls safely back onto the bed. "It would seem that the injection Yuito gave them had some sort of mutating capability" Donatello explained, "Just not in the way we did" "While they be alright?" Leo asked. Donatello looked away from his so that they wouldn't see the tears in his eyes, "I don't know"

Hours later and the girls were beginning to wake up. Their fevers had almost gone down and they were no longer feeling sick. "What happened?" Maria asked. "How much to you remember?" Leo asked. "It was probably a dream" Maria answered, "The 4 of us had some sort of super powers" "You do" Raph said. "WHAT!" the girls said together. The turtles nodded. "You used telekinesis to lift me from the ground" Donatello told Julie. "What!" Julie said surprised, "No way" "It's true" Leo said, "And Maria, you used telepathy to haunt me with my darkest fears" "What on earth!" Maria said, "I wouldn't even know what they are!" "Janelle, you tried to attack me with some kind of super strength" Raph said, "You also had a force field to protect yourself when I tried to fight back and restrain you" "You've got to be joking" Janelle said, "You could restrain me in 30 seconds if you really wanted to!" "You managed to stretch your arms 10 times the size they are now to tie me up" Mikey told Katy. "Did you seriously copy that from the movie 'The Incredibles'?" Katy replied. "It is all true my dears" Master Splinter said, "Everything my sons told you really did happen" "But how?" Julie said as she started crying, "What is going to happen to us?" "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise" Donatello said as he sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her into a hug, "As for how, we believe that Yuito's injection did this to you" "It changed us?" Maria asked. "Mutated" Leo answered, "Just not in the same way we did" "Great" Janelle said angrily, "Remind me to _thank _our dear little brother next time we see him!" "That's not such a good idea Janelle" Raph said. Janelle glared at him but let it go. "Are they well enough to leave Donny?" Mikey asked. "I don't see why not" Donatello shrugged, "The flu-like symptoms were caused by the injection" Gradually the girls left the lab with their other half.

Leo led Maria to the kitchen as she hadn't eaten all day. Within minutes he placed a plate of French toast on the table in front of her. "Thanks" Maria said before taking a bite, "This is good" "Thanks" Leo said, "No one else appreciates my cooking!" Maria laughed. "I'm sorry about earlier" she said. "It's not your fault" Leo replied, knowing what she meant. "But it is!" Maria sighed, "I did that to you, put those horrible images in your head!" "Maria, do you know what my biggest fear is?" Leo said. Maria shook her head. "Losing you and the rest of my family" Leo said. Maria looked at him for a moment before she leaned across the table and kissed him. "I love you Leo" she said, "I don't want to deny it anymore" "Then don't" Leo replied before the couple kissed again.

**Finally Maria! You took your time! If you've still not figured out what Julie and Donatello got "up to" then don't worry, everything will be revealed in the next chapter! Until then, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 13: Mind Control

**Please note: I only own Julie, Maria, Janelle, Katy and Yuito. Sorry that it took me so long to get this one up. I promised that I would reveal what Donatello and Julie got up to and I have for those of you who haven't yet figured it out! ;)**

"_It's Janelle again" It has been several weeks now since our powers manifested. Master Splinter has been training my sisters and I separately from the guys so that we can focus on developing our powers. So far things are going well; I'm still worried though. Yuito made us this way which makes me think he'll still come after us. _

The girls had been given the day off by Master Splinter since they had worked hard on their powers. "It's nice to get some time together" Maria said, "Just us sisters" "Yeah, we don't do it as much as we used to" Janelle said. "Well we did have a crazy relative after us" Katy said, "And he probably still is" They all looked at each other. "Way to kill the buzz Katy" Janelle said.

"Have you seen the girls?" Mikey asked his brothers, "I went to ask them what they want for breakfast but I couldn't find them" "Master Splinter gave them the day off" Leo said, "I believe they said something about a girl's day out" "The day off!" Mikey complained, "How come we never got the day off?" "The girls have been working really hard on their powers Mikey" Donatello said, "Master Splinter doesn't want to push them to hard and have them lose control over their powers" "I guess so" Mikey shrugged.

The girls decided to go to their favourite day spa. "This is great" Janelle said, "I haven't felt this good in months!" Janelle, Katy and Maria were getting a deep back massage. Julie opted out since she had a "sore stomach". "You have no idea what you're missing Julie" Katy said. Julie and Maria exchanged a glance. "I'm good" she said. "Your funeral" Katy said. Julie rolled her eyes.

The girls left the day spa and started walking down the street towards the car park where Maria's car was. They were unaware that they were being followed. "Targets sighted" the foot ninja said into his radio. "Have their powers developed yet?" a voice said from the other end of the radio. "I don't know" the foot ninja said. "Follow them and find out" the voice ordered.

As the girls were walking down the street they witness an "accident". A van came racing down the street and went to run a red light. "That vans going to hit those pedestrians" Maria said. "I'm on it" Julie said as she tried to stop the van. "I can't stop it" she said, "It's going to fast" That was when Janelle noticed an elderly couple crossing the road. "Katy, quick!" Janelle said, "Grab that couple!" "Right on" Katy said as she stretched out and pulled the couple away just as the van passed. Once the couple were safely out-of-the-way Julie let the van go, causing it to swerve and tip over. "Let's get out of here before someone notices us" Maria said. The girls decided to take a short cut through the nearest alley way.

"It's them" the foot ninja who had been watching them said into his radio. "A squad are on their way" the voice on the other side said.

"Keep up Katy!" Janelle said, "The sooner we get out of this creepy alley way the better" "Guys, I have that feeling again" Katy said, "The one where we are being watched!" Her sisters paused, last time their sister had this feeling she had been right. "I don't see anything" Julie said. Just then 4 darts appeared out of nowhere and hit them straight in the arm. They were unconscious within minutes.

When they woke up the girls found themselves strapped to a table in a scientist's lab. "Where the shell are we?" Maria asked. "You're starting to sound like Leo" Janelle groaned. Maria glared at her. "Can you two stop bickering for one minute so we can figure a way out of here!" Katy snapped. "Now what would be the fun in that?" Yuito said, coming into the room with . "Yuito!" the girls hissed. "Nice to see you again" Yuito teased. "What do you want with us this time _little brother_?" Janelle demanded. "Ah, I see you have figured it all out" Yuito said, "About time to" "Yuito please, let Julie go" Maria pleaded. "Now why would I want to do that?" Yuito said. "Yeah Maria, why should he let _Julie _go?" Janelle shouted accusingly. "Maria, its ok" Julie said, "We're in this together" "No it isn't okay" Maria shouted, "Julie's..."

"The girls have been gone a long time" Raph said. "Yeah, last time they were this late Yuito had kidnapped them" Mikey said. The brothers froze and looked at each other. "Donny, get the tracker!" Leo shouted, "Track their cell phones!" "Oh no" Donatello said, "They're in the foot building!" "Yuito!" Raph said angrily. "I'm going after them" Donatello said as he picked up his gear. "You're not going anywhere until we figure out a plan" Leo ordered. "I have to get to Julie" Donatello snapped. "And we want to get the rest of them back as well" Leo said sternly. "You don't understand" Donatello growled. "Don't understand what!" Raph shouted angrily, "What aren't you telling us!" "ALRIGHT!" Donatello shouted, turning back around to face his brothers, "JULIE'S PREGNANT!" "What?" his brothers gasped. "Is this true my son?" Master Splinter asked, coming into the room. "Unfortunately yes father" Donatello sighed, "I couldn't bear it if Yuito hurts Julie or the baby" "I can see why you are so desperate to get Julie back my son" Master Splinter said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "But going in unprepared could only make matters worse"

"Julie's pregnant!" Maria shouted. "What!" Janelle and Katy gasped. "Why didn't you tell us?" Katy asked. "I, I wasn't ready" Julie said sadly. "You weren't ready to tell us and yet you told Julie!" Janelle shouted accusingly. "That's enough Janelle" Maria said sternly, "I'm the one who went and got the pregnancy test for Julie and was there when she and Don found out!" "Guys, we have bigger problems right now" Katy said, "Like trying to get out of here!" "Thank you for bringing us back to the point Katy" Yuito said. "What are you going to do with us?" Maria asked. "You see this bracelet" Yuito said, holding up a black bracelet with a red flashing light, "When I put these on your wrists you will be completely under my control" "You'll never get away with this!" Katy said. "How original" Janelle said, rolling her eyes. "The turtles will stop you!" Maria shouted. "Ah yes" Yuito said, "I have a few surprises waiting on them as well"

"The tracker says they're in here" Donatello said. The turtles had followed the tracker to Yuito Penthouse to find it empty. "Well their phones are here" Leo said, bending down to pick them up, "But I don't see Yuito or the girls" "Nice of you to join us" Yuito said as the light turned on. "Where are the girls?" Leo demanded, "What have you done to them?" "Oh yes, how rude of me" Yuito said, "Why don't you come and join us, my sisters" The 4 girls jumped up from behind Yuito and landed in a line between him and the turtles. The turtles gasped. Their eyes were the same colour they turn when they use their powers and the black bracelet was wrapped around their wrists. "What have you done to them?" Donatello asked angrily. "Just a simple min control bracelet, want a demonstration?" Yuito said, "Girls, attack!" The girls flew towards the turtles. "Julie, it's me" Donatello pleaded, "Please, try to remember" Julie ignored him and began to attack him. "I never knew the girls hated us this much" Mikey said, trying to avoid Katy's arms. "It's not them" Leo said, refusing to look into Maria's eyes, "Yuito has them under his control" "Mind control?" Raph said, "Guys I have an idea, get the bracelets off their wrists!" "But what if" Mikey started to say. "Mikey!" Raph shouted, "Just do it!"

It took several minutes but eventually the brothers got the bracelets off the girl's wrists. "No!" Yuito shouted in defeat. "Urgh!" Julie moaned, "I feel like a train ran over my head!" "Julie!" Donatello shouted, running over to her. "Don!" Julie managed to say before he kissed her. "Are you alright, did he hurt you?" Donatello asked, "What about the baby?" "No, we're both fine" Julie said, comforting him. "So you're the lucky father!" Yuito said, "Can't say I'm happy about it!" Donatello growled, he would have went for Yuito if Julie hadn't stopped him. "I say we quit talking and end this" Raph said, "What do you guys think?" "I couldn't agree more" Yuito said before clapping twice. Hundreds of foot ninja appeared in a ring around them; they were clearly outnumbered even with the girls' powers. The group walked backwards until they found themselves back to back with one another. "Julie, if we ever make it out of this alive will you do something for me?" Donatello asked. "Anything" Julie said. "Marry me" he said, without looking away from the advancing foot ninjas. "Yes" Julie said, also keeping her eye on the foot ninjas. "I always knew you had crap timing Don" Raph teased. A bright light appeared where the group stood and they fell through the floor.

**Okay be honest, how many of you didn't realise Julie was pregnant? A little surprise there at the end, I never hinted in any of my earlier chapters that Donatello was thinking of proposing! Review and look out for the next chapter to find out what happens to them!**


	14. Chapter 14

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 14: Ninja Tribunal Part 1

**Please note: I only own Julie, Janelle, Maria, Katy and Yuito. I didn't expect to get this one up today but it is pretty short. Unfortunately the next one will also be short. Enjoy it anyway!**

"_It's Donatello again" Someone has just saved us from the shredder's grasp. There is something familiar about this; disappearing in the blink of an eye. Somehow, I believe that this is going to strain the relationship that my family and I have._

The turtles woke up in a cell several hours later. "Where are we?" Mikey asked, "Why does this look familiar?" "It's the Ninja Tribunal's boat" Leo said. "Right, this place again" Mikey said. "Come on, let's get out of here and go find the girls" Donatello said.

The girls woke up in a similar cell. "Where the shell are we?" Janelle asked angrily. "Who sounds like Leo now" Maria teased crossing her arms. Janelle glared at her. "Guys, this isn't the time to be fighting!" Julie snapped, "We need to get out of here and find the guys, now!" "I couldn't agree more" Donatello said from the other side of the cell door. "Don!" Julie said, rushing to the door, "How'd you get out?" "The doors open" he shrugged. "Huh?" Julie said before she pushed the door open, "Oh!" "You couldn't have figured that out earlier could you?" Janelle said. "Ain't our fault you guys were fighting again" Katy said, defending Julie. "Let's go guys" Leo said, "I have a feeling someone is waiting on us"

"We're on a boat!" the girls gasped. "Yes, the Ninja Tribunal's boat" Leo said. "Who's the Ninja Tribunal?" Maria asked. "They're kind of like the leaders of ninjitsu" Donatello explained. "Oh" Maria said. Just then the boat started to rise. "At least we don't have to walk up all those stairs again" Mikey said. "Wait, you guys have been here before?" Katy asked. "Yes" Leo said. "What did they want with you?" Janelle asked. "They brought us here with 8 other ninjas to train us" Raph explained, "We became their Acolytes, and had to prevent The Shredder's minions from retrieving the 3 artifacts and reserecting him" "And did you?" Maria asked. All 4 turtles looked away. "No, we lost" Leo said, "And lost our 4 team mates at the same time" The rest of the journey was made in silence.

"Welcome" Kon said. "Ninja Tribunal" the turtles said bowing. "Where are we?" Maria asked. "The Tribunal Monastery" Chikara told the girls. "Why have you brought us back here?" Leo asked. "To complete your ninjitsu training" Juto told them. The group gasped. "But what about Master Splinter?" Leo asked. "I am getting old my students" Master Splinter said, coming out from the shadows. "Master Splinter" the group said cheerfully. "Okay, so you've agreed to train us" Leo said, "What's the catch?" "You 8 will become our acolytes again" Juto said, "You will be summoned when we require you" "Aren't you afraid that we'll fail you again?" Raph asked. "No Raphael" Kon said, "For you 4 have gotten stronger since we last saw you and we also see potential in your mates" "Is he talking about us?" Janelle whispered in Maria's ear. She received an elbow in the side as an answer. "And if we refuse?" Leo asked. "Should you refuse you are free to return to your homes in New York" Chikara told them. The group looked at each other, not knowing how to answer. "You would be wise to accept my students" Master Splinter said. "But Master Splinter, you trained us all our lives" Leo said. "And you gave my sisters and I a second chance" Maria said, "How can we betray you like that?" "You won't be betraying me my students" Master Splinter smiled. The group looked at each other again, knowing their answer. "We accept" they said as a team. The tribunal clapped their hands twice and the Amulets of the Acolyte appeared around the teams' necks. "Turtles!" Juto said, "You will come with Hisomi and myself" "The rest of you will come with Kon and I" Chikara told the girls. The team exchanged a worried glance before going off in their separate directions. The turtles went off for weapons training while the girls went off to train how to use their powers in battle.

The two groups met up later that day for one final training session. "Acolytes, you have trained well today" Kon said, "We have one more training session for you today" The tribunal clapped and the team found themselves randomly pair up. Janelle and Katy, Maria and Mikey, Donatello and Leo and Julie and Raph. "What?" the team asked confusedly. "For your final training session you will fight each other" Kon said. "No way, we told you last time that we won't fight each other!" Raph said. "I'm not allowing you to fight Julie" Donatello said, walking over to put himself between her and Raph. "Raph won't hurt me Don" Julie said, "You know he won't" "It's not Raph I'm worried about" Donatello snapped. "I can take care of myself" Julie said angrily. Donatello glared at her before turning to the tribunal. "Tribunal, Julie is pregnant you cannot allow her to fight" he pleaded. "We are well aware of Julie's present condition" Chikara said. "You all, Julie included, made a deal to follow and obey our orders" Juto said, "Now fight!" Defeated Donatello went back to Leo. "She'll be alright Don" Leo said, "Raph will look after her" "If anything does happen to either of them I'll be holding the tribunal personally responsible" Donatello said. Leo nodded, he knew who his brother meant.

After they team were dismissed they were shown to their rooms. No one objected when Donatello and Julie went straight to their room. They had had a stressful day and needed time to talk. "What the shell Julie!" Donatello said angrily, "Were you trying to get yourself of the baby killed?" "You heard the tribunal" Julie snapped, "We have no choice but to obey them" "Exactly" Donatello thought.

**Uh oh! Things don't look good for Donatello and Julie! Review and look out for the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 15: Ninja Tribunal Part 2

**Please note: I only own Julie, Maria, Katy, Janelle and Yuito. I apologise again for how short this chapter is. I got writers block **

"_It's Julie again" We owe the Ninja Tribunal our lives; if they hadn't pulled us out of the foot building then we would have died! They promised to finish our ninjitsu training providing we become their Acolytes. The guys have done this before and know what to expect. Everyone agreed to this, including Don so I don't know why he's so uptight about it. I know he fears for the safety of our baby but if we continue to argue then I fear we will end up saying or doing something we will both regret. _

The team had been training with the Ninja Tribunal for several weeks now and were becoming stronger each day. But with every day that passed Donatello and Julie's relationship was beginning to crack. The team had been dismissed for the day and were in the living room recovering. The only two there were Donatello and Julie having gone to make the lunch. Neither had said a word since they had entered the kitchen. They had already decided earlier that day to make Mac and Cheese. "Why are you doing this to me?" Donatello asked sadly. "What do you mean?" Julie asked curiously, turning to face him. "Making me worry about you everyday" Donatello said, "Arguing with me every time I try to protect you" "You're the one who was arguing Don" Julie said angrily, "I was only doing what the Ninja Tribunal asked of me" "Don't you see Julie!" Donatello snapped, "What they are asking you to do isn't safe for you right now!" "What do you expect me to do?" Julie shouted back, "Sit around and twiddle my thumbs all day?" Leo, Raph, Janelle and Julie came into the kitchen to see what the shouting was about. "It's safer than training" Donatello said angrily. "I'm only training how to develop my powers" Julie snapped, "It's not as if I'm trying to kill the baby!" That's exactly what I think you're trying to do!" Donatello shouted back, "If it wasn't for you and the baby we wouldn't be in this mess!" The others gasped at his outburst. "You're looking for someone to blame Donatello" Julie said calmly, "But I won't let you put it all on me" Without waiting for an answer she stormed off. "Julie wait" Maria shouted as she and Janelle ran after her. "What the shell Don" Raph said angrily, "Why on earth did you say that to her!" "It's not my fault she continues to train everyday and put the baby's life at risk" Donatello snapped. "And you think it's Julie's?" Raph shouted back. "Julie is right Don" Leo said, "She is forced into training just like the rest of us are" "Well she better not come crying to me if she has a miscarriage" Donatello said, storming off in the opposite direction from Julie, "Because I won't give her any sympathy!" Leo and Raph stared at each other, shocked by what their brother had just said.

"Julie?" Maria said, knocking on the door to the bedroom she shared with Donatello. "Go away" Julie shouted from inside the room. "What's wrong with Julie?" Katy asked, coming down the corridor, "I heard her slam the door" "She and Donatello had a huge fight" Janelle explained. "Julie is you don't open this door I will break it down!" Maria shouted. Her sisters raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" she said angrily. "We never said anything" Katy said. Just then Julie opened the door and the girls noticed her bag packed on the bed. "Where are you going Julie?" Janelle asked. "Home, I know where I'm not wanted" Julie said, "You can either stay or come with me, your choice" Her sisters stared at each other, knowing what they had to do.

**What will happen with Donatello and Julie? Will her sisters stay or go? Review and wait for the next chapter to find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 16: Letters from Japan

**Please note: I only own Julie, Janelle, Katy, Maria and Yuito. Only Leo and Maria are in this chapter, though Donatello and Julie are mentioned quite a bit. Sorry that it is short but I got serious writers block as well as even more family problems. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

"_It's Maria again" I'm getting really worried about Julie. Ever since she had that fight with Donatello she has been really quiet. She won't talk to us no matter how many times Janelle, Katy and I try. I can only imagine what the guys and Master Splinter are going through with Don._

Dear Maria, how are you all? Did you get back to New York safely? Training has been going really well the past couple of days. Nothing much has changed since you left, the tribunal are still as bossy as always. We're missing you all very much; things aren't the same without you here. Donatello has become very depressed. All he does is train, eat and sleep. We're really getting worried because this isn't like him at all. Hopefully our training with finish soon and we can go home and get our lives back. Take care of yourselves until then. Leo

Dear Leo, I hope Donatello gets better soon. We got home safely, thanks for asking. Janelle and Katy are both okay, they're just getting on with life. As for Julie, she has been really bad. All she does is stay in her bedroom all day; I hear her crying herself to sleep each night. That's another thing. She refused to stay in the lair so we moved back into our old apartment. When I asked her about it she said that she didn't feel right staying there while you guys weren't there but I feel that it is something more than that. I'm not 100 % sure of it but I believe she has started drinking. I fear that is she doesn't get help soon she will hurt the baby. I hope you get back soon Leo, before Julie does something really stupid. Maria

Dear Maria, I am very sorry to hear about Julie. It was her choice to leave and yet she is still very unhappy. I haven't told Don about our letters or about Julie. He would probably snap at me saying it was your choice to leave. He's been doing that a lot lately; snapping at the least wee thing. The other day he had a go at Mikey because he asked him to pass the milk. I know Mikey can be annoying at times but snapping at him because he asked him to pass the milk? It really isn't like Don and the worse thing is that he won't talk to any of us. Not even Master Splinter can get through to him. We'll just have to keep trying. Anyway, how are you all? Has Julie stopped drinking yet? Maybe you could convince her to go see Leatherhead. He is a friend of ours who is just as smart as Don is. April will be able to take you to him. Take care of yourselves Maria; I would never forgive myself if anything happened to any of you. Leo

Dear Leo, I took your advice and took Julie to see Leatherhead with April. It took a lot of convincing. By the way, you could have warned me he was a mutated crocodile! Anyway, he checked Julie over and gave her an Ultra Sound. The baby was healthy at the time but if Julie continues to drink then he or she could have serious health problems. When Leatherhead told Julie this she started apologising and crying hysterically. It took us a minute to realise that she wasn't talking to us. Leatherhead had to sedate her to calm her down. You'll notice I said the baby was healthy "at the time". Julie has Anemia which basically means that her blood pressure is really low since her body isn't getting enough nutrients. We have put her on bed rest until Leatherhead gives her the all clear. If she doesn't get better soon then she will be at high risk of miscarriage. I fear for her health and the baby's. I have put a copy of the scan in the envelope along with this letter. Feel free to show it to Don but please don't tell him about Julie. From what you've told me I fear that if he found out it would make him worse. Please get back soon Leo, for their sakes. Maria

**Again, I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. Review and look out for the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 17: Going home

**Please note: I only own Julie, Janelle, Maria, Katy and Yuito. As you've probably guessed from the title in this episode the guys come home. But will they be welcomed with open arms? You'll just have to read and find out!**

"_It's Leo again" Things aren't going well for either Julie or Donatello. Both of them have been severely depressed since the night the girls left. My brothers and I, as well as Master Splinter have tried talking to Donatello and the girls have done the same with Julie. Neither of them will talk to anybody. Nobody wants to see their baby grow up with parents that hate each other._

After Leo had finished reading Maria's latest letter he ripped it up and put it in the bin so that Donatello couldn't find it. He picked up the scan from his bed and went into the living. There he found Master Splinter, Raph and Mikey sitting talking. "Whatcha got their?"Raph asked Leo as he sat down on the chair opposite from them. "A copy of Julie's ultra sound" Leo said, "Maria sent it" "Can we see?" Mikey asked. Leo handed the scan over to Master Splinter so that he and his brothers could see. "Aww" they said, even Raph! "Do they know what the gender is yet?" Mikey asked. Raph leaned round the back of the couch to head slap Mikey. "Give it time Mickey!" he said, "Julie's only 3 months pregnant!" "Speaking of which" Master Splinter said, "How is Julie?" "From what Maria has told me she is very unwell" Leo sighed, "They're scared that if she doesn't get better then she might have a miscarriage" "What exactly is wrong with her?" Mikey asked. "Depression and Anemia" Leo told him. "Does Don know?" Raph asked sadly. Leo shook his head, "He isn't in the right state of mind to be told this right now" "Maybe I should try talking to him again" Master Splinter said. "I'll go" Leo said, "After all, I have been through this before" "What, did you have a pregnant girlfriend sometime that we didn't know about?" Mikey joked. He received another head slap from Raph for it. Leo ignored him and went to find Donatello.

Leo knocked on Donatello's door. "Go away" he shouted from inside the room. Leo ignored him and went into the room. "Hey bro" he said, "I have something to show you" He crossed the room to sit next to his brother on the bed and handed him the scan. "Is this?" Donatello asked confusedly looking from the scan in his hands to his brother. "Yeah" Leo nodded, "Your baby" He noticed the slight smile in his brother's face. "Did Julie send you this?" Donatello asked. "Maria" Leo said, "Listen bro, Maria told me that Julie is very sick" "What's wrong with her?" Donatello asked. "Anemia" Leo told him, "Maria didn't want me to say anything but I felt you had the right to know" "Why didn't she want me to know?" Donatello asked curiously. "Because Julie has depression" Leo said, "Maria didn't want to upset you" "Depression?" Donatello said, "Since when does Julie have depression?" "Since she left here" Leo replied, "She feels really bad about your argument" "Since she left here" Donatello repeated, looking back at the scan again. "This is all my fault" he said, starting to cry, "I'm so sorry Julie" Leo put his arm around his brother's shoulders. "It'll be alright Don" Leo said comfortingly, "I think we both know what you need to do" Donatello nodded and wiped away his tears. "It's time I went home and apologised to the woman I love" he said. Leo smiled, he had his brother back.

"Julie, dinner's ready" Maria said, knocking on her sister's door. "I'll be right there" Julie shouted back. Maria waited for a few moments before heading back down the corridor to the small apartment kitchen. "Is she coming down?" Katy asked as she and Janelle started to set the table. "She said she is" Maria told her sisters, "Where she does or not is another story" The 3 of them sat down at the table and waited on Julie. A few minutes later she came down the corridor much to her sisters' relief. "What's for dinner?" she asked, pulling out a chair. "Lasagne!" Katy said cheerfully, "You're favourite!" The smell was enough to make Julie sick and she ran off to the bathroom. "But apparently not the baby's" Maria smiled. "Maybe its Katy's cooking" Janelle giggled. "Haha, very funny" Katy said, not amused by her sisters' jokes. After all the dishes were washed Janelle made Julie a fruit salad and took it to her in her room. "Julie" she said, knocking on her door, "I brought you a fruit salad" "Cool, thanks" Julie smiled as her sister came into the room, "I was just beginning to get hungry but decided to wait since Katy's cooking made me sick!" Janelle laughed, "That's Maria and I said as well" There was a few minutes of awkward silence. "Julie, I wanted to apologise for that day with Yuito and the Ninja Tribunal" Janelle finally said, "It wasn't your fault that we were put in a cell!" Julie went to speak but Janelle put a hand up to stop her. "I was such a bitch to you" Janelle said, "But I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you, no matter what happens" Julie got up and hugged her sister. "I love you Janelle" Julie said, holding her tight. "I love you too Julie" Janelle said, silent tears falling from her eyes.

3 days later Maria got a text from Leo. _We're back from Japan; explain everything when we get to your apartment. Leo _ "Shit" Maria said. Janelle and Katy looked at her curiously. The 3 of them were in the living room watching TV while Julie took a nap in her bedroom. "The guys are back from Japan" Maria said. "And that's a bad thing?" Janelle said confusedly. "No" Maria said, "The bad part is that they're coming straight here" "Should we go tell Julie?" Katy asked. "No, I don't want her to freak out about seeing Donatello again" Janelle said, "It's best if we don't tell her and let her sleep, for now" Maria and Katy looked at each other, they had both noticed how protective Janelle had become of Julie over the past couple of days. The 3 of them looked at Julie's closed bedroom door; worrying about how she was going to deal with the reunion.

15 minutes later and a knock on the door made the girls stiffen. "Hey guys, welcome back" Maria said as she answered the door. "Thanks Maria" Leo said as he and his brothers followed her into the apartment. Katy and Janelle greeted the turtles as they came in. Donatello stood awkwardly at the doorway wondering where Julie was. "She's in the bedroom" Maria said, knowing what he was thinking, "Go talk to her" "What if she refuses to see me?" Donatello said sadly. "She won't" Maria said, "She missed you very much Don" Donatello looked at Julie to see if she was lying; she wasn't. "Her room is first on the left" Maria told him before going back into the living room.

Donatello paused for a moment before knocking on Julie's door. "Julie" he said as he entered the room. She was sound asleep. He crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. He could see a slight bump beginning to appear under her shirt. He smiled as he reached over and pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear. Just then he noticed a photo frame on her bedside table. In it was a picture of the two of them on Christmas Eve in their elf costumes, a group of children in front of them. Donatello's attention turned back to Julie when she began to stir. "Don?" she said sleepily, "Is it really you?" "Yes" he replied. "What are you doing here?" Julie said, sitting up, "Shouldn't you be in Japan?" Donatello shook his head, "We came back" "All of you?" Julie asked. "All of us" he told her. There were a few minutes of silence between the two of them. "Did you complete your training?" Julie asked. "No" he told her. Julie frowned, "Then why are you back?" "Julie, after you left I became really depressed" Donatello admitted, "I wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Master Splinter" "You still haven't answered my question" Julie said, "Why are you back?"

Out in the living room everyone was silent; trying to hear what Donatello and Julie were saying. "Well I can't hear any shouting" Mikey said, "Isn't that a good thing?" "At this moment in time Mikey, it could mean anything" Maria said.

"I came back to tell you how sorry I am" Donatello told her, tears in his eyes, "I never meant any of those awful things I said to you" "So you don't blame me for the tribunal forcing me into training?" Julie said, looking down at the bed sheets. "No Julie" he said, "And I don't believe that you were trying to kill the baby either" Julie didn't know how to respond. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked, starting to cry. "I forgive you" Julie said, "I'm sorry to" "For what?" he asked. She took a deep breath before telling him. "I was also depressed and started drinking to drown out my sorrows" Julie said, fighting back tears, "It was Maria and Leatherhead who snapped me out of it when I went for the scan" Julie waited for him to shout at her but it never happened. "I'm so sorry Don" Julie said bursting into tears, "I never meant to hurt the baby" "It's okay Julie, we've both done things we regret" Donatello said, taking her hand, "We'll get through it no matter what happens" Julie smiled and pulled him into a tight (but not too tight that it would crush the baby!" hug. "Do you really forgive me after all those things I said to you?" Donatello asked her, "Be honest with me now!" "Of course I do!" Julie said, "I agreed to marry you didn't I?" The couple started to laugh.

In the living room their family sighed in relief at the sound of their laughter. "It appears that Donatello and Julie have made up" Master Splinter said happily. "Good thing to" Mikey said, "I was starting to think that we lived in a TV drama!" Everyone laughed, not at his joke but at Mikey himself.

**Well it wasn't exactly open arms but then again they weren't rejected either! Hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Look out for the next one, hopefully coming up soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 18: Battle Nexus

**Please note: I only own Julie, Maria, Janelle, Katy and Yuito. Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up but I had a death in my family. Don't be surprised if I don't get the next couple up as quick as I normally do.**

"_It's Michelangelo again" 3 years ago my brothers and I accidentally entered the Battle Nexus. Master Splinter wasn't happy with us but let us compete anyway. We managed to win the qualifying round and everyone but Don made it to round 2. In the second round I was put up against Master Splinter but he forfeited so that I could go on. The best part was seeing Raph's face when I bet him, well right after the moment I won! This year I intend to defend my title!_

A few weeks after the turtles return Leatherhead gave Julie and the baby the all clear much to her and Donatello's relief. "Remember Julie, you must tell someone if you start to feel unwell again" Leatherhead instructed. "I will" Julie said, "Thank you for all your help Leatherhead" "It's my pleasure" Leatherhead smiled. Donatello and Julie waved before entering the tunnel that would take them home. "I'm glad everything's okay" Julie said as the 2 of them walked hand in hand through the tunnel, "For a while I have been terrified that I had hurt him or her" "Well we don't have to worry about that" Donatello said. "For now" Julie whispered. Donatello heard her but let it go as she had not fully forgiven herself for the depression. The rest of the walk was made in silence. They stopped just before they entered the lair. "Wait here for a sec" Donatello said before climbed up the nearest manhole.

He was back within minutes, 5 scrolls in his hands. "Well this is gonna make Mikey happy" he said, "Our Battle Nexus invitations have arrived" "Battle what?" Julie asked. "Battle Nexus" he told her, "It's a competition my brothers and I accidentally entered 3 years ago" "Ah, we better get going then" Julie giggled. "Hey Mikey!" Donatello shouted as he and Julie entered the lair, "Our Battle Nexus scrolls have arrived!" "Alright!" Mikey said, "And about time to!" Donatello tossed him a scroll as well as ones to Leo and Raph. "The Daimyo sent one for you as well Master Splinter" Donatello said, walking over to him and handing over the scroll. "Ah yes, but unfortunately I will not be entering this year" Master Splinter said, "My days for competing are over" "But Master Splinter, if it wasn't for you then we wouldn't have even been in the competition last time" Mikey said. "Acutely, it was our fault" Donatello pointed out, "We did disobey him and follow him to the Battle Nexus" "If we want to enter again this year we better start training now" Leo said to his brothers. "More training!" Mikey complained. "Well, unless you want to lose your title Mikey" Leo said. "Okay I'll do it!" Mikey said. Everyone laughed at his eagerness. "Come with me my sons and I will show you how to fill them out" Master Splinter said, walking towards his room. "See you guys later" Donatello waved before following his brothers and sensei. "See ya" the girls said.

"So how'd the ultra sound go?" Janelle asked Julie. The girls were sitting in the living room making use of their time alone to have some sister talk. "Good" Julie smiled, "We've been given the all clear, for now" "That's great" Maria smiled. "So what's this Battle Nexus the guys and Master Splinter were talking about?" Katy asked. "It's a big competition where warriors from all over the galaxies meet to fight" Julie explained, "The winner is crowned Battle Nexus champion" "Mikey seemed pretty excited about it" Maria pointed out. "He should be" Julie said, "Apparently he won the last one" Her sisters looked at her before they burst out laughing. Julie couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Good one Julie, you almost had us going there" Janelle said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I wasn't joking" Julie said, trying to keep a straight face. Her sisters stopped laughing. "We seriously under-estimate him" Maria said. "Yeah, but has he had many chances to prove us wrong?" Janelle asked. "No!" they all said together after a short pause. The sisters could hear laughing coming from the training room; the guys had heard everything they had just said. "Oh man, they heard us" Maria said, "I feel really embarrassed right now!" The sisters started laughing again.

Over the next 3 months Master Splinter worked very closely with his sons while the sisters focused on their powers. "Come on Janelle!" Katy said, "You can do better than that!" Janelle glared at her sister. Today it was her turn for training and Maria had her doing press ups. "Ignore her" Maria said, "You still have 59 more to do" "Then you'll have to do it all over again" Katy giggled. "Katy, when I'm finished I'm gonna" Janelle started to say. "Allow me" Julie said, walking up behind Katy and tapping her behind her left ear. Katy fell to the ground and was instantly asleep. Janelle and Maria looked between her and Julie. "How'd you do that?" Janelle asked her. "She has a pressure point behind her left ear" Julie giggled, "I accidentally found it years ago" Maria and Janelle laughed. "Good to know" Janelle said, "Now I can get some pay back!" "I have a better idea" Julie said whispering her plan to her sisters.

"Katy" Maria said, shaking her sleeping sister lightly, "Katy, wake up" "What?" Katy said sleepily, "How long have I been asleep?" "Long enough" Maria replied, "It's your turn for training" "Really, oh wait I remember now" Katy said, turning to face Julie, "Don't ever do that again!" "I can't promise you that" Julie grinned. "Alright Katy, you're up" Maria said. "So what's my exercise?" Katy asked, "Stretching?" Her sisters grinned at each other before telling her, "Twister!"

Master Splinter and the turtles were in for a surprise. They came out from training to find the girls playing twister. Well, Katy playing twister while her sisters observed. Since she was 7 months pregnant Julie was given the task of spinning the wheel while Maria and Janelle instructed which circle exactly they wanted Katy to move to. "Hey girls" Leo said, "Having fun?" "Oh yeah" Julie, Janelle and Maria laughed. "No!" Katy said. "I thought today was Janelle's training?" Donatello asked. "It was" Julie told him, "But Katy was giving her a hard time so we got some pay back training" "I never thought Twister could be used as training" Donatello grinned. "Not when you're playing for fun" Julie giggled, "But when you don't have a choice where to put your hands and feet it becomes torture" "I'll second that" Katy said glaring at her. "Don't worry Katy, you'll get over it" Janelle smiled devilishly before gently knocking her over. Everyone but Katy laughed. "Okay you've had your fun" Katy said, "Now can you help me un-tie myself?" Janelle bent down to help her sister up.

A week later and the day of the Battle Nexus arrived. "Are we ready to go my sons?" Master Splinter asked. "Yeah, I think we've got everything" Leo said. "Except Mikey's brain" Raph teased. "Good luck guys" the sisters said. "Thanks" the turtles replied. "You're welcome to come with us" Master Splinter offered. "Sure" the girls replied. "Shall we go then?" Mikey asked. "What?" Raph said, "So I can beat you?"

"Whoa, this place is amazing" the girls said as they existed the portal. "Come along my students" Master Splinter said, "The qualifying match awaits" The group followed him along a dirt path to a clearing where the Geonti waited on them. "The Geonti" Raph said, "Didn't we beat these guys last time?" "Warriors" the Daimyo's assistant said, "Prepare to fight!" The turtles and the Geonti took up their defensive positions. "Let the battle begin!" the assistant said, appearing next to Master Splinter and the girls. "So what happens now?" Janelle asked. "They fight until only 1 team remains standing" Master Splinter explained, "That team then goes on to the competition where they become individuals rather than a team" The girls looked back to the fight where Raph and Leo had already defeated their competitors. Mikey was next to defeat his opponent closely followed by Donatello. The Daimyo's assistant ended the match, "Victory to the turtles of dimension 3rd earth" The turtles bowed to the Geonti before walking back to join the group. "Have fun?" Maria asked them. "Oh yeah" Mikey said, "Bring on the next round!" "Shall we go?" Master Splinter suggested, "I wish to speak to the Daimyo before the next round begins"

The Daimyo was waiting for them when they arrived at the arena. "Splinter –san!" the Daimyo said, "It is good to see you and your sons again" "And you old friend" Master Splinter replied. "I must say that I was a little disappointed to hear that you are not competing this year" "As much as I would have loved to Daimyo I am not as young as I once was" Master Splinter replied. "Aren't we all" the Daimyo laughed. "Besides, I know my sons will do me proud" Master Splinter smiled. Behind him his sons grinned. "And how are you 4?" the Daimyo asked the turtles. "We're good Daimyo" Leo said, "And how are you?" "I am good, thank you Leonardo-san" the Daimyo replied, " I have been a lot happier since I got my son back" "These are the 4 girls I told you about Daimyo" Master Splinter said motioning the girls behind him, "Maria, Janelle, Julie and Katy" "Nice to meet you" Julie said. "And you" the Daimyo said, "I'm glad the turtles found someone who appreciates them" "The first round is about to begin" the Daimyo's assistant said, appearing before them. "Good luck, again" Julie said to the guys. "Thanks" Donatello said coming over to give her a quick kiss. The turtles waved before they walked down the steps to the battle arena. "Splinter, it would be an honour to have you and your students sit with my son I during the competition" the Daimyo said. "Thank you old friend" Master Splinter replied. The Daimyo transported them to his balcony.

In this first round none of the turtles were put out. "So tell my Splinter-san" the Daimyo said, "how exactly did you meet these young girls, you were very vague in your letter" "My sons helped them when a group of foot ninjas attacked them just over a year ago" Master Splinter told him, "They have been with us ever since" "They have become close to your sons" the Daimyo pointed out. "Yes, they have" Master Splinter said, "It's almost as if they have been brothers and sisters all their lives" "What do you mean?" the Daimyo asked. "It turns out that the Shredder was the girls' father" Master Splinter told him, "He also had a son who killed their mother" "Ah, I think I see where this is going" the Daimyo said. "Last Christmas I adopted the girls" Master Splinter said, "But they were already family" "And it's about to get bigger" the Daimyo smiled. "Ah yes, Donatello and Julie" Master Splinter replied, "They're getting married as well" "Really" the Daimyo said, "Well, I'm happy for them" "As am I" Master Splinter replied, "As am I"

Donatello was put out during the second round and joined the others on the Daimyo's balcony. "Oh man, first turtle out again!" he said. "Well done anyway" Julie smiled as he sat down next to her. "Thanks" he smiled back, "Having fun?" "Yeah" she said, "Even the...Ow!" "What?" he asked worriedly. "Nothing" she said, rubbing her stomach, "He or she's just having their own fight" "They'll get their chance one day" he grinned. Just then Julie a tiny nudge. "Hey, say something again" she said. "Like what?" he asked. "Here" she said, putting his hand on her stomach, "Now say something" "Julie, you're starting to scare me" he said. Donatello then felt a tiny nudge against his hand. "Whoa!" he said. Julie giggled, "It only does that when you talk" "Really?" he asked. "Yeah" she told him. Maria watched them out the corner of her eye and smiled.

Everyone's attention went back to the arena where the 3rd round was beginning. "Oh man, this rounds gonna be good" Donatello said, "Leo and Raph are up against each other" "I wonder who will win" Julie said. "Could be either of them" Donatello said. Down in the arena Raph and Leo were circling around each other. "I hate to be the one to put you out" Raph teased. "You could always forfeit" Leo suggested. "No chance" Raph said. "Then may the best turtle win" Leo challenged.

In the end Leo beat Raph and he and Mikey went on to the semi-finals. They soon joined the others on the Daimyo's balcony while the break took place. "Raph you just got your shell whipped" Donatello teased. "Aw don't be so hard on him Donny" Leo said, "He put up a good fight" "At least I didn't go out in the second round!" Raph said, punching his brother's arm lightly. "Hey Leo, did you notice that your friend Usagi also made it to the semi-finals" Mikey asked. "Acutely no, I didn't notice" Leo said, "I was too busy beating Raph!" "Okay lets all just rub it in a little bit more" Raph said annoyingly. Everyone laughed

In the semi-finals fate put Leo up against his friend Usagi. "Good to see you Leonardo-san" Usagi greeted him. "And you Usagi" Leo said. "It seems fate has put us up against each other again" Usagi said. "Let's call it a rematch since our last one had to be abandoned" Leo said. The pair bowed to one another before the fighting began. "Who, carefully Usagi" Leo said as the samari's sword missed his head by inches, "My brother and sister are having a baby in a couple of weeks and I would like to live long enough to see it" "My apologies Leonardo" Usagi said, "I didn't know you had a sister" "4 acutely" Leo said, "A lot has changed since we last met" "So it seems" Usagi said. In the end Leo was defeated by the honourable friend who had saved him 3 years ago. Mikey on the other hand won his fight and to everyone's surprise went on the win the final. They were all shocked. "How the shell did Mikey manage to defeat Usagi?" Raph asked. "I have no idea" Leo said, "But I do know one thing, we are never gonna hear the end of this...again!"

**Wow, I never realised how long that was. Well, for me anyway! Don't you think the scene with Don and Julie was cute? Review and tell me what you thought of it! **


	19. Chapter 19

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 19: Surprise party

**Please Note: I only own Julie, Katy, Janelle, Maria and Yuito. I had someone message me complaining that I "couldn't stick to my deadlines" and wasn't "reliable". I want to get one thing clear, I have other more important family problems right now to deal with rather than worrying about getting my chapters up on time! Either stop reading the story or wait patiently like everyone else! That's all...**

"_It's Maria again" Julie is now 7 months pregnant now and getting closer to her due date. Everyone is really excited, even Raphael. We haven't really had time to celebrate with the Ninja Tribunal and the Battle Nexus tournament. It gave us the idea to throw Donatello and Julie a surprise party for their engagement as well as the pregnancy. The question is, will we be able to keep it a surprise?_

After they had returned from the Battle Nexus tournament Donatello and Julie went straight to bed. This gave the rest of them time to organise their surprise baby shower/ engagement party. "How are we gonna get them out of here long enough to get everything ready?" Katy asked. "I think April can help us with that" Maria said, "She wants Julie and Don to go see her one that so they she can go over breathing techniques with them" "Don't they already know how to breathe?" Mikey asked confusedly. His brothers and sister ignored him and shook their heads. "Someone could drop them off at April's and pretend that they are going shopping then pick them up again when everything is ready" Leo suggested. "Good idea" Janelle said. "I'll do that" Maria offered. "What about the guest list?" Raph asked. "Leave that to me" Leo said, "What about decorations?" "Katy can do that" Maria said. "Why me?" Katy asked confusedly. "Do you need a visual explanation?" Maria asked, raising an eyebrow. "Point taken" Katy said, finally catching on. "That only leaves food and entertainment" Leo said. "I'll do the food" Mikey said. "Nothing fancy" Leo warned his brother. "That leaves you 2 to do the entertainment" Maria said to Janelle and Raph, "You okay with that?" "Oh yeah" Janelle and Raph said, grinning at each other. "Nothing embarrassing guys" Leo said. "Would we do that you them?" Raph asked. "Yes!" his siblings replied. "Guys were missing the basic point" Katy said, "When are we going to have the party?" Everyone looked at each other; they had indeed forgotten to set a date for the party. "How about 4 weeks today?" Maria suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

In the weeks that followed the group prepared for the party, careful not to let on to Donatello and Julie what they were up to. When the day of the party finally arrived the group waited anxiously for them to leave with Maria so that they could get everything set up. "Don, Julie!" Maria shouted from the lair entrance, "You guys ready to go?" "Yeah we're ready" Donatello shouted as he and Julie came out of their bedroom. "Let's go get this over with" Julie said, rolling her eyes. "I'll go get the car started" Maria said before running to the nearest manhole. Since Julie was too big to fit through the manhole she and Donatello had to take the long route to get to Maria's car which was parked up on the street. "It'll be fine" Donatello said, reassuring her as they walked along the tunnel. "Speak for yourself" Julie laughed, "You get the easy job" Donatello laughed with her

"They're gone!" Mikey shouted to the others. "We better get started" Leo said, "God knows how long April will be able to keep them at her apartment for" The 5 of the hurried around the lair doing various different things. "OWW!" Janelle said, "Watch my toes Raph!" The pair were busy rearranging the furniture. "So much for your protective force-field" Raph said, trying not to laugh. "That only works when I see the threat coming!" Janelle snapped. "Hey guys, have you seen the blue tack?" Katy asked them. "No, last time I saw it you had it" Janelle replied. "I did but it disappeared when you and Raph moved the table" Katy said. "Don't blame us Katy" Janelle snapped, "We didn't move your stupid blue tack!" "Well then who did?" Katy shouted back. They're argument was interrupted by the sound of a fire alarm and smoke coming from the kitchen. Mikey came out holding a burnt cake. "Bad news guys" he apologised, "I burnt the cake" "What else could go wrong?" Leo said to himself, slapping his hand against his forehead, "I hope April is having better luck than we are"

"This is really embarrassing" Donatello said. April had them sitting on the floor; Julie with her legs stretched out in front of her and Donatello supporting her from behind. "Try being on the other end" Julie said, "Want to swap places?" "Will you two stop moaning and pay attention" April snapped. Just then her phone rang from in the kitchen. Donatello and Julie sighed in relief; at least she would be off their backs for a few minutes. "Hey Maria" April said, shutting the kitchen door, "What's up?" "Hey April, slight change of plans" Maria said from the other end, "Can you delay Donatello and Julie a little longer?" "Sure" April replied, "Is something wrong?" "Nothing major" Maria said, "My car broke down" "Aw man" April said, "How are we gonna get them back to the lair entrance?" "I was hoping that you could drop them off" Maria asked. "Alright, no problem" April said. "Great, if you drop them off at the north entrance then you'll have more than enough time to drive to the normal entrance and get in before them" Maria said. "Alright Maria, will do" April said. "Oh and text me before you leave your apartment" Maria quickly added. "Will do" April said before hanging up. "hey guys, change of plans" April said going back into the living room, "Maria's car broke down so I'm going to drop you off" "Ok thanks April" Julie said, "Do you mind if I nip to the bathroom before we leave?" "Not at all" April smiled. She watched as Donatello helped Julie to her feet and waddle of towards the bathroom while Donatello went to collect their jackets. April used this opportunity to whip out her phone and text Maria.

Maria could hear her phone ringing across the room and quickly ran through the sea of guest to get to it. It was a text from April, "On our way" Maria whistled to get everyone's attention. "They're on their way here" she shouted, "After April get's here we'll turn off the lights!" Meanwhile Donatello and Julie were walking along the tunnel towards the lair. "That was really embarrassing" Julie said. "I agree" Donatello laughed, "I'm just glad it is you who has to go through all the pain and not me" "Oh thanks a million" Julie teased, punching his arm lightly. When they got nearer to the lair they noticed that all the lights were off. "Huh?" Donatello said, "That's weird" "April did say that Maria's car broke down" Julie said, "Maybe they went to help her?" "All 7 of them?" Donatello asked. "It'll be good to get some peace and quiet for a while" Julie said as Donatello reached over to turn on the lights. "SURPRISE!" the large group of friends and family shouted. "Or not" Donatello laughed. Julie was speech-less and blushing a deep red. Donatello noticed this and put an arm around her waist. "Are you surprised?" Maria asked, stepping out from the crowd. "Completely" Julie said, "Whose idea was this?" "It was all of us" Maria told them, "The hardest part was keeping the 2 of you away!" Donatello laughed while Julie blushed again. "Come on" Maria said, putting her arms around the shoulders of her brother and sister, "These people have been waiting ages on you!"

About an hour later Donatello and Julie were pulled from the crowd by their brothers and sisters and instructed to sit on the couch which had been moved so that it was facing a projector and screen. "Ladies and Gentlemen" Maria said as she, Leo, Katy and Mikey stepped up to a microphone that was set up next to the screen, "We want to thank you for coming tonight to celebrate with us Donatello and Julie's umm achievements" The crowd laughed while Donatello and Julie blushed. "We would like to use this time to re-live some memories of them growing up" Maria said before passing the microphone to Leo. Leo then gave Raph and Janelle a thumb up, who were in charge of sound and projection, signalling that they were ready for the first picture. "I think it's fair to say that my brothers and I were a bit of a handle full growing up" Leo said as a picture of the 4 turtles appeared on the screen. Raph had Mikey's foot in his mouth, Mikey was biting Leo's hand while Leo's arm was around Donatello's neck and Donatello was poking Raph in the eye with his finger. "Yes, they took a few years of my life" Master Splinter said. The crowd laughed while Leo passed the mic to Katy. "We knew from an early age that Julie wasn't your normal kid" Katy said as a picture of Julie as a baby eating a crayon appeared behind her, "All that colour dye must have gotten to her brain" The microphone was then handed to Mikey. "Although the 4 of us were always given the same training exercises them always seemed to have a different effect on Don" Mikey said. The picture on the screen changed to one of Donatello sound asleep in the laundry basket. There was a few "Aww" from the crowd. "After a while we put a tracker on his ankle so that we wouldn't lose him" Mikey finished. Julie giggled when Donatello blushed a deep red. Mikey then passed the microphone back to Maria. "Fast forward to our high school prom" Maria said. A picture of Julie in a lilac dress with a red haired boy on her arm appeared on the screen. "Meet Josh Smith, a popular rich kid who asked Julie to the prom" Maria continued, "This is them before prom" The picture then changed to one of Julie holding up a drunken looking Josh, vomit all down her dress. "And this is them after" Maria giggled, "Let's just say that there wasn't a 2nd date" It was Donatello's turn to laugh at a blushing Julie this time. Leo was then passed the microphone. "Once we got older we kind of relied on Don to fix things for us when we broke them" Leo said, "Except they didn't always go to plan" A picture of Leo, Mikey and Raph covered in pie, standing next to a broken table appeared on the screen. "Don had been asked to fix the table earlier that day but it didn't work and the 3 of us ended up with pie all over our faces" Leo said, "We never go any revenge, until now!" "What do you mean until now?" Donatello asked just before Raph and Mikey snuck up of him from behind and both hit him in the face with a pie. Everyone laughed hysterically before Mikey tossed him a towel. Then it was Katy's turn with the microphone again. "Let's finish with a story including both of them" Katy said, "On this particular day Julie didn't realise that the bathroom door was broken and Donatello walked in on her while she was in the shower" A picture of Donatello was his hand over his eyes, trying to find the door handle and Julie covering herself with the shower curtain appeared on the screen. "It wasn't a problem next time that happened" Katy giggled. Julie used her powers to throw a pillow into Katy's face while everyone else laughed.

"Donatello-san" a voice called out to him. He turned to see Usagi walking towards him. "Usagi" he smiled, "Good to see you again" "And you my friend" Usagi replied, shaking Donatello's hand, "I never got a chance to see you at the Battle Nexus" "Ah yes, I was with Julie" Donatello explained, "She has been really ill recently" "I'm sorry to hear that" Usagi said, "Which reminds me, congratulations!" "Thank you Usagi" Donatello smiled. "If you'll excuse me" Usagi said as he started to walk away, "It seems that Gen has had too much to drink" "Hold on a sec Usagi" Donatello said causing the samari to pause and look at him, "At the Battle Nexus tournament, did you let Mikey win?" "I did not Donatello-san, I let my guard down a few times" Usagi said, "Your brother is a better fighter than you think" He bowed before walking off to take Gen home. "Are you alright my friend?" Leatherhead asked, noticing the shock on Donatello's face, "You look like you've seen a ghost" "Not a ghost" Donatello said, shaking his head, "Just something almost unbelievable" Leatherhead looked at him but Donatello waved away his concern. "I've been meaning to ask you Leatherhead, will you be my best man at the wedding?" Donatello asked, "I mean you saved my life as well as Julie and the baby, we can never repair you for it" "You don't have to Donatello, there are no debts in friendship" Leatherhead said, putting a hand on Donatello's shoulder, "It would be my honour" Donatello smiled, he knew he could count on Leatherhead.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Maria asked Julie. The guests had left hours ago and the group were cleaning up the lair. "I did, thanks Maria" Julie said, "Though did you have to bring up Josh Smith?" Maria laughed and the pair went back to work.

**How did you enjoy that? Review and let me now!**

**P.S. Don't ask me who private messaged me because I am not revealing who they are**


	20. Chapter 20

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 20: Dropping like flies

**Please note: I only own Julie, Maria, Katy, Janelle and Yuito. I didn't expect to get this chapter up so soon, hope you enjoy it! **

"_It's Donatello again" It was really nice of everyone to throw Julie and I a surprise party, we both had a great time. I'm really glad to see Julie smiling again; the party really lifted her spirits. She only has a few weeks left until the baby's born. I pray that nothing happens between then and now._

In the weeks that followed the party Julie continued to get bigger. Thankfully she hadn't had any health scares in months. On one particular day it wasn't her who was ill. "Hey Mikey" Donatello said, "You look terrible" Mikey sneezed as he sat down at the table with his family. "Feels that way to, I must have caught a cold or something while I was sleeping" Mikey said, before sneezing again followed by a coughing fit. "I'll make breakfast today Mikey" Leo offered, "What do you fancy?" "Acutely, I'm not that hungry" Mikey admitted. Everyone stared at him worriedly; it wasn't like Mikey not to have an appetite. Donatello put his hand on Mikey's forehead to check his temperature. "Well, he doesn't have a temperature" Donatello said. Mikey began to sneeze and cough again. "That's it" Katy said, getting up from the table and walking over to him, "Back to bed with you!" "I'm fine" Mikey protested. "No you're not" Katy argued, "And don't look at any of the rest of them for sympathy cause they won't give you any" "It's for the best Mikey" Donatello said. Mikey looked between his brother and his sister before sighing and admitting defeat. "Alright, I'm going" he said as he got up from the table and went back to bed.

Later that day Katy took him in some tomato soup to his room only to find his worse than he was that morning. "Guys" Katy shouted worriedly. "What's up Katy?" Raph asked as he came into the room. "Mikey's getting worse" Katy told him, "He's starting to wheeze" "Better take him to Don" Raph said as he bent down to help Mikey up. Katy nodded and helped Raph support Mikey from the other side. "Don, we need you" Raph shouted as he and Katy half dragged, half carried Mikey into Donatello's lab where he and Julie were talking. "What happened?" he asked as Mikey was lifted onto one of the hospital beds. "He started wheezing" Katy told him. Donatello nodded before he began to examine his brother. "Raph, you don't look so good" Katy said, "Are you feeling okay?" "I'm fine" he denied. "Maybe you should lie down Raph" Julie suggested. "I'm fine" he started to say before a coughing fit stopped him. Julie and Katy exchanged a worried glance. "That's how Mikey started out" Katy pointed out. "Get on the bed Raph" Donatello said, walking over to put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don I'm fine" Raph argued. "Don't make me get Janelle in here!" Donatello threatened. Raph knew that there were only 2 people who could take him down; Janelle and Leo. "Alright" he reluctantly agreed.

"How's Mikey?" Maria asked Julie as she came out of the lab. She, Janelle, Master Splinter and Leo were sitting in the living room waiting to hear news on Mikey. "Bad" Julie told them, "Raph's ill as well now" "What?" Janelle said, "But he was fine" "Well whatever Mikey has, he now has as well" Julie said before continuing into the kitchen to fill the hot water bottles.

A couple of hours later and Julie went back into the lab to see how her brothers were doing. "How are they doing?" she asked Donatello as she walked pasted the sleeping turtles. "Not good" he said shaking his head, "Their breathing continues to get worse" He then went into a coughing fit. "Not you as well" Julie said. "It's just a cold" Donatello replied. But Julie wasn't convinced. "Yeah, well that's what we thought was wrong with Mikey at first but now that obviously isn't the case" Julie said, "Now get up on the bed before I do it myself" Donatello knew better than to argue with his heavily pregnant fiancé so he jumped up onto one of the hospital beds. "Try to get some sleep" Julie said as she tucked him in, "I'll be right back" She kissed his forehead before going out into the living room.

"Don's sick as well now" Julie said as she sat down on the couch next to Katy and Maria. "What!" the rest of them said. "Same symptoms as Mikey and Raph" she told them. "Could this just be a bad cold going around?" Janelle asked. "No, it's more serious than that" Julie said, "Besides I have been in and out of there all day, if anything I should have caught it by now but I haven't" "So what, you think it's some kind of turtle illness" Leo asked. "That's exactly what I think" Julie told him. Everyone exchanged worried glances. "One thing's for sure" Julie said, "If any of them get any worse or if Leo catches it then I'm phoning Leatherhead" "I won't get it" Leo said. "I'm not so sure Leo, Raph and Don caught it pretty quickly" Julie said, "Promise me you'll tell us if you start to feel unwell" Leo looked at his heavily pregnant sister before he nodded, "I promise" "I'm gonna go see how they're doing" Julie said as she struggled to get up from the couch. Leo walked over to help her up. "Thanks" she said before she waddled off towards the lab. "She's getting really close to her due date" Katy said once Julie was out of sight, "I guess it would be bad timing if she went into labour today" "Don't even joke about something like that Katy" Maria said.

Maria and Leo still went ahead with their training session while Katy and Janelle helped Julie in the lab. Suddenly Leo gasped in pain and grabbed his chest. "Leo!" Maria shouted, running over to help him, "What's wrong?" "My chest" Leo managed to gasp, "It hurts like shell all of a sudden" "Come on" Maria said, wrapping his arm over her shoulders, "I'm taking you to the lab, no objections" "Julie!" Maria shouted as she dragged a half conscious Leo into the lab, "Leo's caught it" Julie hurried over to the last hospital bed where Maria had helped Leo to. "What happened?" Julie asked as they pulled the covers up over him. "We were training and he suddenly grabbed his chest" Maria told her. Julie nodded, "Where's your phone Leo?" "Table" he managed to gasp before he fell asleep. "Katy!" Maria shouted out the room, "Get Leo's phone from the table and call Leatherhead" "What can we do for them Julie?" Maria asked, tears in her eyes. "Until Leatherhead gets here, nothing" Julie said, turning away so her sister wouldn't see her silent tears.

Leatherhead was there within minutes and wasted no time in examining the turtles. "How are they?" Master Splinter asked, "Do you know what's wrong with them?" "The 4 of them have a respiratory infection" Leatherhead told them, "If it gets any worse it could develop into Pneumonia" "Will they be alright?" Maria asked, "Can you help them?" "I will start them on Baytril to clear up the infection" Leatherhead said sadly, "But if it doesn't work then I fear that they won't have long to live"

After Leatherhead had set up the drips everyone left except Julie. She wanted to stay with her brothers. Leatherhead had given them all sedatives to help them sleep. "Come on guys, you can fight this" Julie said to them, although they could not hear her, "We need you, all of you" "Don, you promised me that nothing would come between us again so don't let it" she said, walking over to sit in the chair next to his bed and took his hand, "I can't raise this baby without you" She then let her tears take over; grieving for the lives of her brothers.

Julie woke up hours later still in the chair but someone had put a blanket over her. She hoped that everything had been a dream and that her brothers were healthy and safe. No such luck. She squeezed Donatello's hand lightly and jumped when she felt pressure back. "Don?" she said hopefully. Just then she heard him groan and his brothers soon followed. "Guys!" She shouted, tears of joy following from her face, "Guys, come quick!" The 5 of them ran into the room thinking that something was wrong. "Julie, what's wrong?" Leatherhead asked. "They're waking up" Julie told them. The 3 sisters ran to their loved one's side. There were even more tears once all 4 turtles had opened their eyes. "How do you feel my friends?" Leatherhead asked. "Like I could take on a train!" Mikey said. Everyone laughed; at least he had his sense of humour back. Master Splinter sighed in relief. If his sons had died then he would have most likely lost his daughters as well. Thankfully they didn't have to think about that.

**Aww, Master Splinter called them his daughters! Look out for the next chapter, hopefully coming soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 21: Baby blues

**Please note: I only own Maria, Julie, Janelle, Katy and Yuito. I tried to get this chapter up earlier but it didn't work...Well now you can enjoy it! I hope...**

"_It's Julie again" It has been a week since the guys caught that respiratory infection. We have put them on bed rest ever since, much to their disgust. Leatherhead is coming back today to give them another check up. Don's desperate to get back on his feet so that I don't have to keep running after him all the time. I must admit, all this extra work is starting to take its toll on me. I'm a lot more tired now and my back hurts more often. I can put up with it for a couple of more weeks, I hope._

"Should you be doing that?" Katy asked, crossing her arms. Julie was in the kitchen making the guys some breakfast. "It's only breakfast" Julie said, rolling her eyes, "It's not as if I'm making a 3 course meal!" "But should you be on your feet for this long?" Katy asked concernedly. "I do get tired standing for long periods of time, I'll admit" Julie said, "But I'm going to have to until the guys get back on their feet" "At least let me help you" Katy pleaded. "Alright" Julie sighed, "You get 2 plates and I'll get the rest"

"Morning guys" Julie said as she and Katy entered the lab, "We brought you some breakfast" "Hey thanks" Raph said from his bed as Katy stretched over to give him a plate. "Are we still grounded?" Leo joked, "Or can we get up and walk around?" "Sorry guys, still grounded" Katy said, "Though Leatherhead is coming round to see you later so if all goes well then hopefully you can start moving around again" "Awesome!" Raph cheered. Katy, Mikey and Donatello laughed at his eagerness to get out of bed. Meanwhile Leo was frowning at Julie; who was standing near the wall behind Katy, rubbing her back. "Are you alright Julie?" Leo asked concernedly. Everyone turned to look at her. "I'm fine" she told them, "Just back pain" "I told you it wasn't good for you to be on your feet for a long time" Katy said, crossing her arms. "Well I did have to the breakfast myself this morning" Julie said, "Since somebody didn't bother coming to help me" "Yeah, sorry about that" Katy said guiltily, "I got caught up, literally!" "Whatever" Julie sighed, "I'm going back to bed" She waddled off without saying another word.

"Well my friends, the infection has all cleared up" Leatherhead said to the turtles, "And I don't see anything that is a cause for concern" "So can we start moving around now?" Leo asked. "Yes, but I don't want any of you doing anything extreme for another week at least" Leatherhead instructed, "That mean no training and no patrols" "Can't argue with that" Donatello shrugged, "We can still move around" "Take care my friends" Leatherhead said as he collected his equipment and left the lab. "Thanks for everything Leatherhead" the 4 turtles shouted.

Donatello snuck quietly into the bedroom that he shared with Julie. He walked silently over to the bed where he found her fast asleep. Donatello lay down on the bed next to her, careful not to wake him. "Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked as she rolled round to face him. "No, I was already awake" she replied. "Leatherhead gave us the all clear" he told her. "That's great" she smiled, "I was beginning to think that I had done something to make you all worse" "No you didn't" Donatello said, "You did everything that I could have done, if you hadn't phoned Leatherhead then the 4 of us would probably be dead" "I don't want to think about that" Julie said, a tear falling from her eye. "Neither do I" Donatello replied, wiping her tears, "What matters is here and now" Julie smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Which reminds me" Julie said, "The baby could arrive any day now and we haven't thought of any names" "We haven't had the time" Donatello laughed, "Did you come up with anything?" "I haven't thought of any names but I wondered if you wanted to continue with the Italian theme" Julie said, "I mean, it is a tradition in your family" "You mean our family" Donatello smiled, "And I think it's a great idea" "I thought you would" Julie laughed, "And I have a feeling Master Splinter will as well"

"Guys, lunch is ready" Katy shouted from the kitchen. She turned to put the tray of hot dogs on the table just as the other came in. "Where are Don and Julie?" Katy asked, "Aren't they coming down?" "I think they're sleeping" Maria said, "I'll go wake them" She got up from the table and went to knock on the bedroom door. She then entered after hearing a "come in" from someone inside. "Hey guys" Maria said, "Lunch is ready" "Ok, thanks Maria" Donatello said, "We'll be right down" Maria nodded before leaving the room. "On you go" Julie said, "I'm not feeling well" "Are you sure?" Donatello asked worriedly. "Yeah, on you go" Julie said, "I'll get something later" "Well, if you're sure" Donatello said, biting his lip, "Call if you need anything" Julie waved as he left the room.

After a short while Julie's pain came back. She decided to go for a hot bath to see if it would help the pain any; it didn't. Julie tried to remember what the pregnancy book said about labour. "_Persistent lower back pain with painful contractions that appear at increasingly shortening intervals" _She defiantly had the back pain, but could she be going into labour? Julie decided to go downstairs just in case.

Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs Julie felt a strong cramp in her stomach. She grabbed the nearest pillar for support. Mikey was passing at that point and noticed the pain in his sister's face. "Guys, come quick" he shouted in panic as he rushed to help Julie, "Something's wrong with Julie" "Julie, what's wrong?" Donatello shouted as he and the others ran over. "I think it's time" Julie managed to gasp, "The baby's coming!" "Aw shell" Raph said. There was silence for a few seconds before Maria took control. "Katy go get some towels, Janelle go get some hot water" Maria ordered as she put Julie's arm over her shoulders to support her, "And someone call Leatherhead!" Everyone stood where they were, still in shock. "You're still here!" Maria shouted, "Get going!" Katy, Janelle and Leo ran off to do their separate jobs while Maria helped Julie to the lab. Meanwhile Mikey and Raph tried to snap Donatello, who was still in shock, out of his daze. "Don, wake up bro!" Mikey said, shaking his brother, "You're about to become a father!" "I'll snap him out of it" Raph said before hitting Donatello on the back of the head. "Hey!" Donatello said, rubbing his head where Raph had hit him, "What was that for?" "Good, you're back" Raph said, turning his brother around to face the lab, "Now get in there!"

Donatello went into his lab to find that Maria already had Julie on one of the hospital beds. "Don!" Julie managed to gasp before another contraction hit. Donatello rushed to her side. "Just keep breathing Julie" Maria said from the foot of the bed. "Easy for you to say" Julie panted. "Shouldn't be that much longer" Julie said, "You're already 7cm dilated" "Super" Julie muttered. Just then Katy ran into the lab, a bunch of towels in her hands. "I've got the towels" she said. "Great" Maria said, "Put one under Julie and get one ready to wrap the baby in" Katy nodded and did what her sister had asked her to do. She looked up to smile at Donatello but noticed that he was looking very pale. "Don, you okay?" Katy asked concernedly. Maria and Julie also looked up at him. Julie put a hand on his arm to steady him but it had an opposite effect. Donatello fainted and fell to the ground. "Don!" Julie gasped. "He's fine Julie, he just fainted" Maria said, comforting her sister, "Let's just concentrate on you right now" Julie looked between Maria and Donatello on the floor before nodding. "Leo!" Maria shouted, "We need you!" "What's wrong?" Leo shouted as he rushed into the lab. "Get Don out of here and try to wake him up" Maria said, nodding towards Donatello who was still unconscious on the ground. "What happened to him?" Leo asked as he bent down to pick up his brother. "He fainted" Maria told him. Leo laughed. "Did you call Leatherhead?" she asked. "Yes, but I couldn't get a hold of him" Leo answered, "I left a message telling him to get here ASAP" "Ok, thanks Leo" Maria said.

"Don!" Mikey said, shocked to see that his brother wasn't with Julie, "What happened to him?" "He fainted" Leo grinned as he put his brother down on the couch. Mikey laughed, "Only Don could faint while his child is being born"

**Meanwhile...**

Julie screamed in agony as she felt another contraction. "Maria, what can I do to help?" Katy asked. "Take her hand" Maria said, "Help her with her breathing" "Right" Katy said as she took her sister's hand. Minutes later and Julie felt another painful contraction but this time she wasn't the only one screaming in pain. "OWW" Katy said, "Julie, you're breaking my hand!" "Oh, sorry" Julie said, letting go after the contraction passed. "Janelle!" Maria shouted, "Where's that hot water?" "Right here" Janelle said as she entered the room carrying a large bowl. Put it down on the floor next to me and swap places with Katy" Maria instructed. "Good luck" Katy whispered as she walked past Janelle and out to the living room.

**Meanwhile...**

"Maybe we should slap him" Mikey suggested. "Nobody is going to slap anybody" Leo said. The 3 turtles were still trying to wake Donatello up after he fainted. "He still not awake yet?" Katy asked as she entered the room, cradling her hand. "Nope" Mikey said, "What happened to you?" "Julie broke my hand" Katy told them. "I'll go get you some ice" Mikey said, "Leatherhead can bandage it up later" "Ice!" Katy said excitedly, "That gives me an idea!" Katy and Mikey came back with some ice in a towel for Katy's hand as well as some in a bucket. "What's with the bucket?" Raph asked confusedly. "You'll see" Katy grinned as Mikey walked over to Donatello and poured the ice over him. The sudden coldness woke Donatello up instantly. "What!" Donatello said, jumping up from the couch, "What happened?" "You fainted" Leo told him, "Now get back in there!"

"He's back" Leo shouted to his sisters as he shoved Donatello into the lab. Janelle let go of Julie's hand so that Donatello could get in and went to help Maria. "Good to see you awake" Julie teased. "Sorry about that" Donatello said embarrassingly. Julie smiled before she left another contraction coming. "Come on" Maria said, "One more push!" On her next contraction Julie pushed until she heard the baby crying. "It's a boy" Maria said as she held up the newborn. He had the same skin as his father but the same hair colour as his mother. Julie also noticed that he didn't have a shell; wondering if he would grow one as he got older. She looked from her baby to Donatello and noticed that he had tears in his eyes. Maria handed Janelle the baby and she went off to clean him up. "Congratulations you guys" Maria said, smiling at her brother and sister. Julie smiled back but Donatello still hadn't said a word. Then Janelle came back with the baby wrapped up tightly in a blanket. "Here he is" she smiled as she handed her sister the baby. Maria motioned for the two of them to leave the room and give Julie and Donatello alone with their baby.

"It's a boy" Maria smiled as she and Janelle entered the living room to find the others waiting patiently to hear some news. "How's Julie?" Leo asked. "She's fine, just a bit tired" Maria said. Just then they all heard a thud coming from the lab. "Or she was" Maria said as she and Leo exchanged a quick glance before they and the others ran towards the lab. "Julie, what happened?" Maria asked as they entered the lab to find Julie laughing. "Don" Julie managed to say, "He fainted, again!" Everyone laughed while Leo and Raph lifted Donatello onto the hospital bed next to Julie's. Donatello woke up half an hour later to find his family and Leatherhead watching him. "Welcome back to the land of the living" Mikey teased, "Are you feeling better or are you going to faint again?" Everyone laughed while Donatello blushed but stopped when Julie shushed them. "Guys, he sleeping" Julie said. "How are you both?" Donatello asked as he got up from the bed to stand next to Julie. "We're fine" Julie told him, "More worried about you" "Have you two come up with any names yet?" Master Splinter asked. "We wanted to give him an Italian name" Donatello told them, "So we decided to call him Davide" Just then baby Davide started to cry. "I think someone's hungry" Julie said, comforting her son. "I'll go warm up a bottle" Maria said leaving the lab.

She was back within minutes, a bottle in her hands. Julie took it from her and put it towards Davide's face. He took it instantly and began to suck. "Aww" everyone said. After a few minutes baby Davide finished his bottle and Julie handed it to Donatello so that she could burp him."Aww" everyone said again after hearing a tiny burp. Baby Davide was instantly asleep again. Julie yawned; she was also tired. "I suggest we all leave so that Julie and the baby can get some rest" Master Splinter said ushering everyone out of the room. Julie was asleep before they even reached the door.

**Aw, how cute! And now I own baby Davide as well! Review and look out for the next chapter, focusing on Raphael and Janelle's relationship!**


	22. Chapter 22

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 22: Life goes on

**Please note: I only own Julie, Katy, Janelle, Maria, Davide and Yuito! As promised this chapter focuses on Raphael and Janelle's relationship. I want to warn you in advance that the storyline for this chapter may upset some readers. I also what to point out that this storyline is completely fiction and I have not experience this myself or based it on anyone else's experience! Hope you enjoy it**

"_It's Janelle again" Davide is now 2 months old and already he has captured all of our hearts. Everyone has taken to him like ducks to water. Now he's here no one can imagine life without him. I have been getting strong abdominal cramps all day which probably means that my period is due. Oh well, life goes on._

When Janelle woke up she felt severe pains in her stomach. She went to the bathroom hoping that she just needed to relive herself. That was when Janelle noticed tiny spots of blood on her pyjama bottoms. Thinking nothing of it she put on a towel and went to finish getting dressed.

"Hey Janelle" Maria should, putting her jacket on, "Are you ready to go?" "Go where?" Janelle asked. "Grocery store" Maria said, "It's our turn to go shopping, remember?" "Oh yeah" Janelle said, "Hold on while I get my jacket"

"We better get some pizza" Maria said as she and Janelle pushed the shopping trolley down the aisle, "Mikey won't forgive us if we don't" But Janelle wasn't listening, her menstrual cramps were back. "Janelle, are you alright?" Maria asked worriedly. "I'm fine" Janelle said, "Just menstrual cramps" Maria nodded, she understood how painful they could be. "Come on; let's go" Janelle muttered, "They sooner we pay for all this the sooner we can get home"

Just as Maria was handing over the money to pay for the groceries Janelle felt a sudden extremely painful cramp which caused her to collapse. "Janelle!" Maria panicked as she rushed to grab her sister before she hit the ground, "Janelle, what's wrong?" "Maria, the pain is unbearable" Janelle cried, "And I'm bleeding heavily" "Stay with me Janelle" Maria said as her eyes started to close, "Someone call an ambulance!" "Maria" Janelle whispered before she fell unconscious.

"Hey Davide, watch Uncle Mikey!" Mikey said, sticking his tongue out at his nephew. Baby Davide watched him from his mother's arms. At 2 months he was beginning to form bonds with the rest of the family, not just his parents but he still wasn't so sure about his Uncle Mikey. "Knock it off Mikey" Donatello said, walking up behind his brother to slap his head, "You're scaring him" Baby Davide seemed to find this funny as he started laughing. "Like that huh" Katy said as she walked over to Mikey's other side, "Want to see it again?" Both she and Donatello hit him over the head at the same time. The 4 of them laughed when Davide started giggling. Just then Katy's phone rang and she ran off to answer it. "Here" Julie said as she handed Davide over to his father, "I going to go make him a bottle" Minutes later Katy ended her call. "Julie!" she shouted, dropping the phone on the floor. "What's wrong Katy?" Julie asked as she came out of the kitchen with a bottle in her hand and gave it to Donatello, "Who was on the phone?" "It was Maria, Janelle is really ill" Katy explained, "We need to get to the hospital now!" Julie ran off to get their jackets. "Did Maria say what's wrong with her?" Donatello asked. "She isn't 100% sure" Katy said sadly, "But Maria thinks she heard the doctor mention a miscarriage" "A miscarriage" Mikey gasped looking at Donatello. "Where's Raph?" Julie asked coming back into the room with her and Katy's jackets. "Out with Casey" Mikey said. "Do you want us to come with you?" Donatello asked. "No, you guys better stay here" Katy said shaking her head, "Just in case Raph comes back" "We'll call if we hear anything" Julie said as she kissed Donatello and Davide before running towards the manhole with Katy.

When they reached the hospital Julie and Katy found Maria in the waiting room. "How is she?" Julie asked, as they both sat down either side of their sister. "I haven't heard anything since they wheeled her away" Maria said, tears in her eyes. "What exactly happened Maria?" asked Katy. "While we were shopping we got abdominal pains which she put down to menstrual cramps" Maria explained, "But when we got to the check out the pain got worse and she started bleeding really, really heavily" Julie and Katy glanced at each other while Maria put her head in her hands. "We can't lose her" she said as she started to cry, "I couldn't bear to lose both her and mother" "We're not going to lose her" Julie said as she and Katy put their arms around her.

**Meanwhile...**

Donatello sat on the couch, baby Davide asleep in his arms while Mikey passed up and down. "Sit down Mikey" Donatello said, "Before you dent the floor" "I know, I'm sorry" Mikey said as he sat down next to his brother, "I'm just worried about Janelle" "I know" Donatello sighed, "So am I" A minute later Master Splinter and Leo came out of the training room having finished their meditation for the day. "Hey guys, where's Katy and Julie?" Leo asked confusedly, "And shouldn't Janelle and Maria be back by now?" "Janelle's been taken into hospital" Mikey explained, "Katy, Julie and Maria are with her" "Do they know what is wrong with Janelle?" Master Splinter asked. Donatello nodded sadly, "Miscarriage" Master Splinter and Leo gasped, looking at each other. "I didn't even know she was pregnant" Leo said, "Did you?" "Nobody knew" Donatello answered, "Janelle herself didn't even know" "Does Raphael know?" Master Splinter asked. "Not yet" Mikey said, "We decided to wait and tell him when he gets back so that he doesn't do anything stupid" Leo and Master Splinter nodded; they both agreed that this was best. "The worst part is going to be telling Raph" Mikey sighed, "Right after waiting to hear news"

**Meanwhile...**

"Are you Janelle Simns' sisters?" a young doctor asked. "Yes" Maria said as the 3 of them stood up, "How is she?" "She is sleeping" the doctor said, "It isn't easy recovering from a miscarriage, especially if it isn't your first" The sisters stared at each other in shock. "Would you like to see her?" the doctor asked. They nodded, still too stunned to speak. "This way" the doctor said as he led them down the corridor.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey guys!" Raph shout cheerfully as he entered the lair, "What's up?" Ho stood where he was when he noticed his brothers and sensei's anxious faces. "What's happened?" Raph asked, "Where are the girls?" Leo got up from the couch and went over to put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's Janelle" he said, "She's had a miscarriage" "What?" Raph gasped, "How? When?" "This morning" Leo said, "While she and Maria were out shopping" "I didn't even know she was..." he started to say but couldn't finish his sentence, "I have to go see her" "That's not a good idea bro" Leo said sadly, "You won't be any help to her if the hospital security freak out and try to kill you" "Leonardo is right my son" Master Splinter said, "The best we can do for Janelle right now is wait and her for news" Raph nodded, "I'll be in my room" He ran off towards the stairs without saying another word. "He took that well" Mikey said, "I expected him to get really angry" "It's because of Davide" Leo said. Donatello and Mikey stared at him confusedly. "What do you mean Leo?" Donatello asked. "Haven't you noticed that Raphael has been a lot calmer since Davide was born" Leo explained, "He doesn't want Davide to see him when he gets really angry" "Yes I have noticed a change in Raphael" Master Splinter said, "And at this moment in time I cannot decided whether it is a good thing or a bad thing"

When Janelle woke up she found her sisters sitting around her. "When did you guys get here?" she asked. "We came as soon as we heard" Katy said. "But Julie, what about Davide?" Janelle asked. "Davide has 2 parents not 1" Julie said, "And right now you need us" Janelle started to cry and her sisters sat quietly until she calmed down. "Janelle, the doctor said something about it being hard to recover from a miscarriage especially if it isn't your first" Maria said, "What did he mean?" "This isn't my first miscarriage" Janelle said, "I had one 5 years ago" Her sisters stared at her in shock. "I'll tell you what happened" Janelle said, "But first, I must warn you that it isn't a happy story"

_The night of Selena Brown's 17__th__ birthday party Maria and I had a big argument. I left the party early without telling anyone and started walking home. As I was walking down the street a car stopped and pulled over. When I got closer I noticed that it was Maria's boyfriend Nick and he offered me a lift home. I accepted, knowing that Maria would probably be angry when she got home but I didn't care since another argument sounded better than walking another 15 blocks. We drove in silence to our apartment. When we got there I thanked him and tried to open the door. He asked me where I was going and I told my home. He then asked me to stay a little longer and reached over to stroke her cheek. I slapped his hand away and told him to open the door. He told me now and then pinned me against it so that he could kiss me. I managed to break free and screamed at him to stop, that I couldn't do this to Maria. Nick then said that she wouldn't mind before he pushed me from my seat into the back and climbed on top of me. He used a hankie to gag me and told me that we could do this the easy way or the hard way as he pulled my clothes off and raped me. In the weeks that followed I never told anyone, afraid that they would call me a slut for letting my sister's boyfriend put it in me. I cried myself to sleep each night, praying that the nightmares would stop. About a month later I found out that I was pregnant and had to tell mother everything. I couldn't abort the baby so decided to give it up for adoption after it was born and Mother supported my decision. I begged her not to tell you and send me away until after the baby was born so that you wouldn't find out. She reluctantly agreed sent me to stay with one of her friends and made up a story that Aunt Imogen was ill and that I had gone to look after her. Ever since I was raped and I had been severely depressed and had a miscarriage in my 3__rd__ month of pregnancy and was told that should I ever get pregnant again there was a good chance that I would have another miscarriage. After a further month of recovery I came home and greed with mother that none of you should be told. _

"That was until now" Janelle said before she started crying again. "Nick did this to you" Maria gasped. "Why didn't you tell us Janelle?" Julie asked, "We would have helped you" "I didn't want you to hate me" Janelle said, "And I didn't want Nick to come between us Maria" Maria got up from her chair and went over to hug her sister. "I'm so sorry that this has happened to you" Maria said as she too started to cry, "And I promise you that it will NEVER come between us"

**Meanwhile...**

It had been an hour since Raph was told about Janelle's miscarriage and he still hadn't reemerged from his room. "I'm really worried about him" Mikey said looking towards his brother's door. "We all are Mikey" Leo sighed. "I'm going to go talk to him" Mikey said as he got up and started walking towards the stairs before Leo caught his shoulder and stopped him. "Maybe we should leave him alone" Leo said. "I just want to check on him" Mikey said sadly, "Just to make sure he hasn't done anything stupid" Leo saw where his brother was coming from and nodded before letting Mikey go.

Mikey knocked on the door before he entered the room. "Raph, bro you alright?" Mikey asked as he stepped into the darkness. "Go away Mikey" Raph said from a dark corner. "I came to see if you're alright bro" Mikey said, "We're all really worried about you" "Please just go Mikey" Raph pleaded, "I don't want to lose control and hurt you" Mikey nodded sensing that his brother was almost in tears. "You know where we are if you need anything" Mikey said as he shut the door behind him.

Later that night Katy and Julie came home alone. Maria was staying in the hospital that night; sleeping in the chair next to Janelle's bed. There was silence when the 2 of them walked into the lair. Master Splinter, Leo, Mikey and Donatello were still in the living room. "How is she?" Master Splinter asked as the girls sat down. "She's resting, Maria is staying with her tonight" Julie said before she broke down. Donatello put his arm around her and pulled her to him. Katy took a deep breath and told the guys everything Janelle had told them. "I knew Nick was a jerk" Katy said angrily, "But I never thought he would use Janelle just to hurt Maria!" Mikey took her hand in his to calm her down. Everyone's head turned when they heard Davide crying. Donatello went to get up but Julie stopped him. "I'll go" she said, getting up, "You've had him all day"

Julie walked towards the nursery but slowed down when she heard a voice already in there; it was Raphael. "Hey there little guy" Raph said as he bent over the cot to pick up his nephew, "What's wrong aye?" He began to rock Davide in his arms, "There there, Uncle Raph's here" Outside the door Julie stood quietly, careful not to let her presence he known. After a few minutes Davide burped and immediately calmed down. Raph laughed, "Better out than in as Shrek would say" He walked over to the rocking chair and began to rock Davide back to sleep. "You're very special Davide, do you know that?" Raph said softly, "Everybody loves you very much" "They have so much to teach you" he continued, "Uncle Leo and your grandfather will teach you everything they know about ninjitsu" "Then there's your parents, they're both really smart so you'll probably inherit their brains" Raph then said, "And your Uncle Mikey and Aunt Katy will tell you all their jokes, although be warned, most of them are pretty bad!" Outside the door Julie giggled silently. "Now if you also inherit powers like your mother and aunts, which you probably will, your Aunt Maria and Aunt Janelle will help you learn to develop and control them" he continued, "Don't tell anyone this, but I'm secretly scared of them, they could take us all out in a New York minute!" Julie grinned, who knew that Raph was afraid of them. By now Raphael had gotten Davide back to sleep and got up from the rocking chair. "You'll be wondering what I can teach but to be honest there isn't anything" Raph said, as he put his nephew back into his cot, "But know this Davide, we're all family here and we always look out for each other" Raph paused for a minute before he started crying. Julie heard his sobs and chose that moment to enter the room. "Raph" she said as she walking up to put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Are you alright?" "Julie" Raph replied, wiping away his tears, "I didn't hear you come in" "So much for your ninja hearing" Julie teased. Raphael managed to smile slightly. "Raph be honest with me" Julie said, "Are you alright?" "No Julie, I'm not" Raph sighed, "I can't help feeling that this is my fault" "Janelle's miscarriage?" Julie guessed, "Raph, that wasn't anybody's fault, especially not yours or Janelle's" "But if I had realised that she was pregnant sooner then I could have done something to prevent it" Raph said. "Nobody could have prevented it Raph, not even you" Julie said. Raphael started to cry harder so Julie led him over to the rocking chair and gently forced him onto it. She then sat on the arm rest and pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "That's what scares me the most" Raph said a few minutes later, "Having my family's lives hang in my hands and not being able to save them" "No one expects you to Raph" Julie said, "I may not have known your brothers and father as long as you have but I do know them well enough that they all would give up their lives for you without giving it a second thought" "And I would for them" Raph said, "It's just, we've almost lost each other so many times before that I fear every time we go out that someone is going to get badly hurt or die" "Raph I can tell that this has been eating you for a long time but you have to let it go" Julie said, "There may come a time when we won't be able to save everybody" Raphael stiffened at the thought. "We have to move on not matter what happens" Julie said, "And Janelle is going to need you when she gets home" "I don't want her to hate me though" Raph said. "She won't" Julie replied, "She is more worried that you'll hate her" "But I'm not" Raph said confusedly, "How can she think that I would hate her for something that isn't her fault?" "But don't you see Raph, that's what you're doing to yourself as well" Julie pointed out, "You are both putting the blame on yourselves when neither of you is to blame" Raphael nodded as he wiped the tears away from his eyes; he finally understood. "Talk to her when she gets back" Julie said as she got up and started to walk out of the room, "It will make you both feel better" "Julie" Raph said just as she reached the door. "Yeah?" Julie asked as she paused. "Thanks" he said, "For everything" "It's like you said Raph" Julie replied, "We're a family and families look out for each other" Raph smiled and looked at Davide who was still asleep. "Oh and Raph, you're wrong" Julie said, "You have taught Davide something" Raphael looked at her confusedly. "You've taught him the true meaning of being a family" Julie smiled as she left the room.

"Hey, what happened?" Donatello asked, "You've been gone a long time" Julie had walked back into the living room to find that no one had moved. "I had a long talk with Raphael" she told them. "I thought you went to see Davide?" Donatello asked. "I did but Raph was already with him when I got there" Julie explained, "He got really upset and we talked for a while" "Can I ask what about?" Leo said. "Sorry Leo but I won't tell you" Julie said shaking her head, "if Raph wants you to know then he will tell you when he is ready" "I trust you have good reasons for not telling us" Master Splinter said. "I do Master Splinter" Julie said, "If I thought that he was in any danger I wouldn't hesitate to tell you" "Then I respect your decision" Master Splinter said, bowing to her. Julie bowed back.

When Maria came home the next morning everyone was relieved to see Janelle with her. "Hey guys" Maria said, "We're home" "How do you feel Janelle?" Master Splinter asked. "Tired" she replied, "Do you guys mind if I go back to bed?" Everyone shock their heads and watched her walk towards the bedroom. Nobody moved until they heard the door close.

A little while later Janelle heard a knock on the door. She had a pretty good idea who it was. "Come in" she said, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. "It's me" Raph said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. "Hey" she said awkwardly. "Hey" he replied. "Raphael, I'm sorry" Janelle said breaking down into tears, "I never knew or I would have went for help sooner" "It's alright Janelle" he said crossing the room to sit on the bed next to her, "You couldn't have know that you would miscarry" "But I could have" Janelle said. "What do you mean?" Raph asked. Janelle them told him everything that she had told her sisters. "None of that was your fault" Raph said, "Don't ever think that I blame you for it" The two then cried together for the loss of their child.

**Wow, that was the longest chapter I've ever wrote! How many of you are surprised that Raphael and Janelle's relationship went that far? The idea was that none of their family knew. If you're confused about the Shrek reference then let me explain, it was meant to written as if Raphael is comparing himself to Shrek. Anyway, please review and look out for the next chapter! **


	23. Chapter 23

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 23: The Last Night

**Please note: I only own Maria, Julie, Janelle, Katy, Davide and Yuito. Quite a few people have been asking for a storyline involving Leo and Maria. As there is only a few chapters left in the story I couldn't make it as long as I wanted. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

"_It's Julie again" We all feel really bad for Janelle and Raphael. At first I thought that being around Davide might upset them but it hasn't. If anything it has made their relationship with him stronger. To be honest we haven't had much time to grieve with all the wedding preparations. I think it's time this family got some good experiences with all the bad ones in this year. _

In the 5 months that followed Janelle's miscarriage the family busied themselves with preparations for the wedding. It was more for Janelle's benefit than Donatello and Julie's. They had set the date for March 25th and it was fast approaching. Unknown to Julie and Donatello their siblings were organising another surprise "party" for them but for family only this time. On the night before the wedding Donatello and Julie sat on the couch waiting for their siblings to leave to go out on patrol. Normally one of them would stay at home with Master Splinter to look after Davide while the other went on patrol. Tonight both of them were staying to spend time with their son before they left the next day after the wedding. April and Casey were allowing them to stay at Casey's Grandma's house for a week as a wedding gift. They were looking forward to spending some time alone but not separation from Davide.

When they were least expecting it Julie and Donatello were blind folded from behind by their siblings. "Hey, what gives?" Donatello asked as his brothers tied him up and picked him up from the couch. "What are you doing?" Julie asked as her sisters tied her up as well. "You'll see" everyone else teased. Julie and Donatello found themselves being flung over someone's' shoulders as they ran out the lair.

"Are we ready?" they heard Maria asked. "Yup" they heard Raph reply, "Neither of them can see a thing" "You guys better run when you untie me!" Donatello said. "You can say that again" Julie replied. "That's the idea" Leo said as he bent down to untie them, "We're here now anyway" "And where are we?" Julie asked as she and Donatello took of their blind folds. They found themselves on the roof tops high above street level and the others were nowhere to be seen. "So they make a big show of getting us up here and then just leave us" Julie huffed, "How rude!" "It's Ninja Seek" Donatello laughed, pointing to the white ribbon on her arm, "We have to chase them across the rooftops and find them" "Seriously?" Julie said, "How original!" "Kept us entertained at night" Donatello shrugged. "Wait, you and the guys played this?" Julie asked. "All the time" Donatello said, "There was a time where there was a time when there wasn't much crime in New York" "So you'll know where all the best hiding spots are?" Julie asked. "Ah, I see what you're getting at" Donatello grinned. "Let's play!" Julie shouted as the 2 of them ran off.

"They'll never find us in here!" Mikey said as he pulled Katy up to the empty water tower. "You sure about that?" Julie said as they entered the water tower to find her and Donatello already waiting on the. "Hey, no fair!" Mikey complained, "Don, you cheated" "No we didn't" Donatello grinned, "You're just too predictable!" Julie and Katy giggled while Mikey crossed his arms in annoyance. "Come on" Julie said, "We've still got 4 to find" "So how long till they find us do you think?" Janelle asked Raphael. "5 minutes" Raph shrugged, "Depends if Mikey went to his usual hiding spot" "I did" Mikey said appearing above them, "And I just found you" "No way" Raph said in disbelief as he watched Mikey and Katy jumped across to the next rooftop, "He found us in less than 2 minutes!" "Come on" Janelle said as she stood up from the ledge she and Raph had been sitting on, "It looks like it's just Maria and Leo left to find" "Then what are we waiting for!" Raph grinned, standing up as well, "Let's go" Together they jumped off to go join the chase.

Maria hid under the air vent in the shadows and watched the others run by. She noticed that Leo wasn't with them which meant that he was still out there somewhere. "Looks like we've lost them, for now" a voice said from behind her. "AAHH" Maria shouted as she jumped round to face Leo. Leo bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "Leo, you scared me!" Maria gasped, "You really need to stop doing that unless you want to give me a heart attack" "Sorry" Leo apologised, still trying not to laugh. He couldn't stop himself and the 2 of them fell over laughing. "Shh!" Maria said a minute later, "Listen!" They could just make out the voices of the others somewhere in this distance. "It's the others" Maria said, "And it sounds like they're heading this way" Leo put a finger to his lips, indicating that they should remain quiet. Maria nodded and got up against the wall in the shadows.

"Hey Maria, don't you know how to play?" Raph teased as the group walked up to where she was hiding, "Screaming gives away your position" "I'll try to remember that next time he sneaks up on me" Maria said, pointing her thumb behind her. The others looked behind her confusedly. "Next time who sneaks up on you?" Julie asked. Maria turned around to find that the space where Leo once stood was now empty. "Aw man, no way!" Maria said, "He totally just ditched me!" She heard a faint laugh and turned just in time to see Leo disappear over the next rooftop. "Oh it's on!" Maria shouted as she chased after him, "You are so going down Leo!" "You gotta catch me first!" Leo shouted back. "I think you mean when" Maria said as she leaped out from the shadows and landed on top of him, "Gotcha!" "You got me" Leo whispered from underneath her as he reached up to stroke her cheek. Neither of them moved; secretly liking the position they were in. "How long till they catch up do you recon?" Maria asked. "Hopefully not anytime soon" Leo answered as he pulled her closer to him. She smiled; glad they had at least a little time alone. "Maria, there's something I've been meaning to ask you" Leo said, "Will you marry me?" "Of course" she replied. The pair shared a passionate kiss before making love right there on the rooftop.

By then the group had given up looking for Maria and Leo. They decided to go hang out in Central Park; knowing Leo and Maria would catch up with them later. "I wonder where Leo and Maria got to" Donatello asked. He and Julie were lying on the grass while rest of them ran around playing Ninja Tag. "They can take care of themselves" Julie said, "Besides if they were in trouble when they would have activated their turtle trackers by now" "True" Donatello replied. They heard a scream and looked up just in time to see Janelle and Katy getting thrown into the pond by Raph and Mikey. "What ya say we push them in" Donatello grinned. "I have a better idea" Julie giggled. Using her powers she lifted Raph and Mikey from the ground and flung them into the pond behind Katy and Janelle. "Thanks Julie" Janelle shouted before Raph pulled her under the water with him from behind. Julie stopped giggling and smiled when she noticed Maria and Leo walking hand in hand (and fully clothed!) towards them. "Hey, look who finally caught up!" Julie shouted teasingly, "You get lost or something?" "Or something" Maria grinned, "We kind of lost track of time" "What were you doing?" Raph asked, "Writing a book?" "Not quite" Leo said grinning at Maria, "We've decided to get married!" Their siblings grinned and congratulated them. "Well it's about time!" Julie laughed. "What do you mean?" Leo asked. "Oh come on Leo, you've been inseparable for months!" Donatello said, "We've all noticed it even if you haven't" Everyone laughed when Leo and Maria both blushed. "You know that this means" Mikey said, grinning at Raph. "Soaking time!" they both shouted. The pair ran up to Leo and grabbed him. "Hey!" he said as his brothers carried him down to the pond, "What are you doing?" He didn't have to wait for his answer before he was flung into the pond. Up on the pavement everyone else was laughing. "Don't laugh Maria" Leo said as he climbed out of the pond, "Cause you're next!" Maria gasped and ran off, a soaking wet Leo chasing after her.

Master Splinter heard the lair entrance opening from his room. He went out into the living room to welcome back his slightly wet students. "Do I want to know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Probably not!" Raph laughed. Master Splinter shook his head before going back into his room. Tomorrow was another day.

**I wanted to apologise for the shortness. I have had a stressful week. Hope you enjoyed the Leo and Maria storyline even though it was very short. Please review and look out for the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 24: Wedding Day

**Please note: I only own Julie, Janelle, Davide, Maria, Katy and Yuito. This is the chapter I have been waiting for, Donatello and Julie's wedding! Hope you enjoy it **

"_It's Donatello again" Today is my wedding day. In a couple of hours Julie and I will officially be married. I hope I don't do a Casey and faint. Now that would be embarrassing and no one would let me forget it!_

When Julie woke up the next morning she found that Donatello was already awake. "Morning" he smiled at her. "Morning" she smiled back. "Is today really our wedding day?" Donatello asked. "I don't know" Julie giggled, "Let me go check my calendar!" Donatello laughed and pulled her closer to him. "Did you have a good time last night?" Julie asked. "Yeah" he replied, "Did you?" "Yeah" she smiled, "I'm really happy for Leo and Maria" "Me too" Donatello replied, "Which reminds me, you knew exactly where they were last night didn't you?" "Yeah, I did" Julie grinned, "I noticed them when I bent down to tie my shoelaces and decided to leave them alone" "You're too nice" Donatello grinned, "Do you know that?" "Yeah, but that's what you love about me" Julie teased. Donatello laughed and kissed her forehead. Just then Davide started to cry. "Duty calls" Julie said as she got out of bed. "I'll go make him a bottle" Donatello said as he left the room. Julie put on her house coat and went to care for her son.

When Julie entered the kitchen to put Davide in his high chair she found that Donatello already had a bottle waiting. "Good, you're awake" Maria said as she walked up beside Julie, "And coming with us!" Janelle appeared at Julie's other side and together she and Maria pulled Julie towards the guest bedroom. "Guys, I just woke up!" Donatello heard Julie protest. He laughed when he heard the door close behind them. "Tip for the future Davide" Donatello said as he lifted him from his high chair, "When your Aunts tell you to do something, don't argue!"

April, Casey and Leatherhead arrived a couple of hours before the wedding to help set everything up. Once that was done everyone went to get dressed. April went to help the girls in the guest bedroom while the guys went upstairs. "So you getting nervous yet?" Raph started to ask Donatello but Leo put his hand over Raph's mouth before he could finish. "Don't say it!" Leo said, "Last time you asked that Casey fainted!" Everyone laughed at the memory.

"Are you guys finished yet?" Julie asked, "I have to go get Davide ready" "No, not yet" Maria said, "And don't worry about Davide, Leo said he would get him dressed" "So what you're saying is I am being held prisoner" Julie said, raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't go as far to saw prisoner" Maria replied, "Now, sit down so I can fix your hair"

About an hour later they heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Maria shouted. Leo opened the door and poked his head in. "It's almost time" he said. "We're almost ready" Maria replied. Leo nodded and left the room. "You alright Julie?" Katy asked, "You look like you're gonna be sick" "I'm fine" Julie replied, "If I'm gonna be sick I'll aim for you!" "Oh jeez, thanks a lot" Katy said rolling her eyes. "Come on" Maria said, "It's time" When the girls left the room they found Master Splinter, Leo, Raph and Mikey waiting on them in the corridor. April slipped by them to go take her seat and signalled to Professor Honeycutt that they were ready.

"Would you all please stand" Professor Honeycutt said to the wedding guests. Leo and Maria walked first, followed by Raph and Janelle and then Mikey and Katy. As tradition, Master Splinter and Julie were last to walk down the aisle. Julie smiled at Donatello as she and Master Splinter reached the end. "You look beautiful" he whispered to her as the guest sat down. Julie blushed and looked down at the floor. "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Donatello and Julie in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but, reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" Professor Honeycutt said. No one spoke. "Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" he asked. "We do!" Master Splinter and their siblings shouted. A couple of wedding guest chuckled. "Donatello, do you take Julie to be your lawfully wedded wife, in holy matrimony?" professor Honeycutt asked, "Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" "I do" he smiled. By this point Davide was starting to get restless and began to squirm in April's lap. Raph noticed this and nudge Leo before pointing to him. "Hey Davide" they said quietly, "watch us!" Together they slapped Mikey over the head. It cheered Davide up and he began to laugh. A couple of the wedding guests noticed at also laughed. "Julie, do you take Donatello to be your lawfully wedded husband, in holy matrimony?" professor Honeycutt asked, "Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" "I do" she said. "Donatello and Julie have chosen to read their own vows to each other" Professor Honeycutt said before motioning for Donatello to start. "Julie, you are my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live" Donatello said. Julie smiled at him. Professor Honeycutt then motioned for Julie to read. "I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today" Julie said, tears in her eyes. "May I have the rings, please" Professor Honeycutt asked. Leatherhead rummaged through his pockets and pulled out two ring boxes. "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end" Professor Honeycutt said as he picked up the ring meant for Julie and handed it to Donatello. "With this ring I wed thee" Donatello said as he put the ring on Julie's finger, "Wear it as a symbol of love and commitment" "May this ring be blessed so she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end" Professor Honeycutt said as he picked up the ring meant for Donatello and handed it to Julie, "And might I say that I am surprised that they got a ring bigger enough to fit him!" "With this ring I wed thee" Julie laughed as she put the ring on Donatello's finger, "Wear it as a symbol of love and commitment" "May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Donatello and Julie, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Donatello and Julie have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife" Professor Honeycutt said, "You may now kiss the bride!" Their friends and family cheered and clapped as Donatello put his hands over Julie's cheeks and kissed her.

A couple of hours later and it was time for Leatherhead to make his best man speech. He walked up to the microphone and got everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, and everyone else!" Leatherhead said, "First off, I believe I speak for everyone when I thank each and every one of you for being here today!" Leo and Raph nudged each other; they had been asked by Leatherhead to help him with his speech and knew what was coming next. "I have been watching Donatello closely all day as I didn't know how he would handle his nerves" Leatherhead continued, "On the day baby Davide was born I rushed over as soon as I could only to find that he had already been safely delivered and that Donatello had fainted, twice!" The guests laughed while Donatello blushed a deep red. "Julie, being the kind person that she is, forgave him, eventually" Leatherhead said, "And with that I would like everyone to raise their glass and make a toast, to Donatello and Julie!" "To Donatello and Julie!" the guest repeated and clinked their glasses together.

After all the toasts were made it was time for Donatello and Julie's first dance. They had chosen "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Deion. Once the song was finished Julie was whisked away by her sisters to get changed. Donatello and Julie hugged their family and friends and said good-bye to their son before running through a sea on confetti. They had had a great day and now they were going off to enjoy their honeymoon.

**Aww! Please review and look out for the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

TMNT: A Series of Unexpected Events

Chapter 25: The final battle

**Hey readers! I am really sorry that it took me this long to get this last chapter up but I have been really busy the last couple months with exams and losing my Grandfather. Anyway, here is the final chapter of A Series of Unexpected Events. Hope you enjoy it!**

"_My name is Splinter" Today I watched my son and daughter get married. My family deserves some happiness as they have been through a great ordeal. Although, I fear the worst is yet to come_

It took Donatello and Julie a few hours to drive to Casey's Grandma's house. They borrowed Maria's car as it was less suspicious than the Battle Shell. It was a long drive and Julie soon fell asleep. She was woken up by Donatello several hours later. "Hey sleeping beauty" he smiled as he shook her lightly, "We're here""Aw man, I feel asleep" she moaned, "I'm sorry Don" "It's alright" he laughed, "You were needing in" "I still feel bad though" she sighed. "Don't be" he smiled at her, "Besides, we've got a whole week alone" "Trust you to think of it that way" she said rolling her eyes. "You know it" he grinned before leaning over to kiss her. "Don't you think we should get un-packed first?" she giggled, "And maybe something to eat?" "Gonna make me wait are you" Donatello grinned, "I like that" Julie laughed as they ran through the rain to the farmhouse.

Back in New York everyone was getting ready for bed. The guests had left hours ago and everything was cleaned up. Davide had fallen asleep not long after his parents left and was now safely tucked up in his crib. "Man, I'm beat!" Katy said as she sat down on the couch between Mikey and Maria. "You're beat!" Maria said, raising her eyebrows, "Katy, you've hardly done any work all day!" "I know" Katy said, "That's why I'm tired!" Everyone laughed while Maria shook her head. "Maria, are we even sure that Katy is our sister?" Janelle teased, "I thought Yuito was our only genetic reject sibling!" "Hardie har har" Katy said sarcastically, "Say what you want little sister but 25 % of me is 25% of you!" "Err, I don't think that's right Katy" Janelle replied, "Any what's this "little sister", I was born first" "You're both wrong" Maria giggled, "You 2 were too busy fighting so Julie and I slipped out before you, check our birth certificates if you don't believe me" "Fighting before birth" Raphael teased, "Why am I not surprised" He received a punch on the arm from Janelle while everyone else laughed. "I'm gonna quickly check on Davide before heading to bed" Maria said as she stood up.

She didn't get far before the perimeter alarm went off. They rushed to Donatello's lab to find out what had set it off. "What's going on?" Maria shouted as they turned on the computer screen, "What set off the alarm?" "Oh shell, you ain't gonna believe it" Raph said, "It's Foot Ninjas!" "Foot Ninjas!" the others gasped, "But how did they find us?" "I don't know" Raph said angrily, "But they're going to be here soon" "How long Raph?" Leo asked. "5 minutes" Raph replied, "Give or take a few minutes" "That gives us just enough time to get you out of here" Leo said to the girls. "No way!" Janelle protested, "You ain't leaving us out, we're in this together!" "Not this time!" Raph said as he tossed her the keys to the battle shell, "You're staying out of this one" "Go get Davide" Leo said to Maria, "We'll cover you while you 3 get him away from here" Maria nodded and ran off towards the nursery while Katy ran off towards the guest room. She was soon back with their jumpsuits and boots and tossed Janelle hers. "We better suit up" Katy said, already in hers, "Just in case" "Right" Janelle said as she zipped up her suit, "Can't go out in our pyjamas now can we" "You too Maria" Katy said as she came back in with Davide in the carrier. "Thanks Katy" Maria said as she put down the carrier and took the suit from her sister. She too was dressed within seconds. "3 minutes and counting" Raph said, checking the clock on the computer, "You better get going" The sisters paused before running to hug the turtles. "Be safe" Maria whispered in Leo's ear. "Always" he replied.

Eventually the girls let go and pressed the button for the elevator. "We love you!" they shouted as the door closed. "Do you think they'll be alright?" Katy asked as the elevator rose up, "They are one turtle down" "They'll be fine" Janelle answered, "They'll be more worried about us" The elevator doors opened and the sisters climbed into the Battle Shell. "Do you know how to drive this thing?" Maria asked Janelle once she had gotten Davide's carrier safely strapped in. "Nope" Janelle laughed, "But how hard can it be?"

Back down in the sewers Master Splinter and the turtles were securing the lair. "Mikey, hit the lights" Leo ordered, "We don't want the foot to see lights through any off the cracks in the wall" "Right" Mikey said as he turned off the lights and went out to the tunnels to join his brothers and father. Once Mikey was out Leo set the alarm and stepped back as the security wall covered the door. "Well, at least the lair is secure" Raph said. "So what do we do now?" Mikey asked. "We wait" Master Splinter replied.

Above on street level the girls were driving frantically around New York in the Battle Shell. "Um Janelle" Katy said, grabbing the arm rest for support, "Do you really need to drive like a maniac?" "Well yeah Katy!" Janelle snapped as she took a sharp right turn, "Unless you want to get captured by the Foot Ninjas behind us!" "Foot Ninjas!" Katy gasped, "How'd they know we left?" "I don't know" Janelle shouted, "Why don't you jump out and ask them?" "They must have been watching for the Battle Shell" Maria suggested from the back, "Or had surveillance on the warehouse" "It doesn't matter how they found us" Janelle snapped, "We need to figure out a way to lose them!" "Um, I don't think that is going to be a problem" Katy gulped as she looked out the side window. "Why?" Janelle asked curiously. "Cause they're about to fire a bazooka at us!" Katy said sacredly. "Aw shell" Maria said, "Janelle, watch out!" But she was too late. The foot ninja's bazooka hit the back left tyre of the Battle Shell causing it to flip several times before landing on its right side. Inside, all 3 girls were unconscious. The foot ninjas used this opportunity to break open the doors to the battle shell and kidnap Davide. Within minutes they were long gone.

**Meanwhile...**

Donatello and Julie went to bed early that night. They had had a long day and both were shattered. But they didn't get much sleep. Julie woke up suddenly just after 11. She could sense that something was not right but she didn't know what. Something was happening back home; her family was in danger. "Don!" Julie said as she shook him awake, "Donatello, wake up" "Julie, what's wrong?" he asked as he yawned and looked at the bedside clock, "It's 11PM" "Something's not right at home, I can feel it" she told him, "It's as if they're in trouble" "I'm sure they're fine Julie" he replied, "Your probably experiencing anxiety being away from Davide" "No, it's not that" she replied shaking her head, "It's not Davide I can feel, it's my sisters" "Huh?" Donatello said, scratching his head. Julie gasped as she heard Maria's voice inside her head. "What?" Donatello asked as he sat up and put his hands on her shoulders. "I can hear Maria's voice" Julie told him, "Someone has set off the perimeter alarm and she wants to know who" "What is she saying?" he asked. "I don't know, she must have stopped talking" she replied, "I can still feel the danger though" "I wonder" Donatello muttered, "Can you feel anyone else or is it just Maria?" "Just Maria, Janelle and Katy" Julie replied, "They're scared and confused" "Hhmm" he said, "What if you and your sisters have a telepathic connection?" "What?" she asked, too shocked to figure out what he meant. "What if the mutation Yuito gave you built a mental connection between the 4 of you" he suggested, "That might explain why you can feel your sisters when they are in danger" "So what you're saying is my sisters have a mental connection like the wolf –pack in the Twilight Saga?" she asked. "Kind of yeah" he said, laughing at her comparison. He stopped when she shushed him. "It's Janelle" she told him, "She isn't happy about being left out of the fight" "The guys have would told them to leave" Donatello suggested. Julie nodded, that was probably what was happening. "Oh no, it's bad" she said, "Katy is getting our jumpsuits and Maria is getting Davide" Julie and Donatello exchanged a worried glance. "What's happening now?" he asked after a minute. "My sisters are getting in the Battle Shell" she told him, At least Katy ain't driving" Had it been any other circumstance Donatello would have laughed. "Janelle and Katy are arguing again" Julie sighed, "Ain't no surprise there" "Where's Maria?" Donatello asked her. "In the back with Davide" she replied, "Failing to stop them arguing" "Have they figured out who attacked the lair yet" he then asked. "Yes" she nodded, "It's the foot" "The foot!" Donatello said angrily. "Yes, they're chasing the-NO!" Julie suddenly shouted. She put her head in her hands and started crying. "What?" Donatello panicked, "What happened?" "The foot shot the Battle Shell with a Bazooka" Julie cried, "I can't feel my sisters anymore"

Back in New York the turtles and Master Splinter were still waiting on the Foot Ninjas to attack them. "What's taking them so long?" Raph asked impatiently. "Maybe they got lost" Mikey suggested. "Not likely Mikey" Leo answered, "The foot know New York like the back of their hands" "Perhaps they found what they were looking for" Master Splinter suggested, "Or whom" "But who would they be looking for?" Raph said, "The only people down here are us and-" "The girls" Leo finished for him. "You don't think the foot ninjas are following the girls do you?" Mikey asked. "Well they ain't down here" Raph snapped. "We have to find the girls" Leo said, "Before the foot does"

It didn't take them long to find them using the turtle tracker. "Oh no" Leo said as he and his brothers rushed to the wrecked Battle Shell. "Aw man" Mikey said as he lifted Katy from the passenger seat, "We're too late" "Jeez Mikey" Raph snapped as ripped off the driver's side door to get to Janelle, "What was your first clue?" "Guys, we got a major problem" Leo shouted out to them from the back of the Battle Shell, "Davide is missing" "Missing!" Raph shouted back, "What do you mean missing?" "Missing as in kidnapped" Leo replied as he jumped out, Maria in his arms. "But why would The Foot kidnap Davide?" Mikey asked, "How do they even know he exists?" "Yuito found out the same day we did, remember" Leo said, "I bet he ordered the attack on us and kidnapped Davide" "Guys, we can discuss a rescue mission later" Mikey said, "Right now we should get the girls to safety before the foot come back" "Right, April's place is closest" Leo said, "Let's head there" They took to the shadows and started running.

After losing the connection with the girls Donatello and Julie started packing. They had trying calling everyone but none of them answered. Something must have gone badly wrong; Leo and Maria always answer their phones no matter what. It would be a very long drive home for both of them.

"I think we should phone Donatello and Julie" Katy suggested. The girls had woken up not long after the turtles arrived at April and Casey's apartment with them. The 3 of them had really sore heads but were even more upset to hear that Davide had been kidnapped. "That's not such a good idea Katy" Janelle replied, "They'll get really upset and-Ow, watch it!" "Sorry" Raph frowned, "But if you would keep your head still then it wouldn't hurt as much!" Janelle had gotten the worst injury out of the 3 of them. The driver's side window smashed in her face and Raphael was removing the glass fragments for her. "They have a right to know" Maria said, holding a bag of ice to her head, "He is their son after all" "I agree with Maria" Mikey said, "If I was in their position I would want to know" "Alright" Janelle sighed, "But someone else can phone them" "I'll do it" Maria said as she reached behind her for her bag. "No need" Leo said as he felt his phone vibrating in his belt, "I bet that's them now" "Hey Julie" he said as he answered the phone, "We were just about to call you" Everyone sat silently, waiting for Leo to tell her about Davide. "We're at April's" he answered her question, "Something bad happened" "It's not something I can tell you over the phone" Leo said after a few seconds, "How soon can you get here?" Everyone glanced at each other; why hadn't Leo told her? "How'd you know?" Leo asked Julie over the phone. Everyone glanced at each other again; what did Julie know?" "See you then" Leo said before hanging up. "What's happening?" Raph asked, "Why didn't you tell them about Davide" "They're on their way home" Leo told them, "They already knew something was wrong" "How?" Katy asked. "I don't know" Leo replied, "Julie said she would explain when they got here"

**Meanwhile...**

"AARH!" Julie shouted as she whacked the dashboard in front of her, "I CAN'T GET A HOLD ON ANYONE!" "Calm down Julie" Donatello said as they drove down the freeway, "I'm sure they're all fine" "You don't understand" Julie replied, rubbing her temple, "You didn't see crash like I did" "I know I didn't" he sighed, "But even so, it doesn't mean to say that anyone is dead" "I know" she whispered, "I'm going to try one more time" Julie pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Leo's shell cell. "OH MY GOD LEO, WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU FOR HOURS" she shouted down the phone after hearing him answer, "WHERE ARE YOU, ARE YOU ALL ALRIGHT?" Donatello started at her out of the corner of his eye, relieved that they had finally managed to contact their family. "What do you mean something happened?" Julie asked, "What aren't you telling me?" Donatello was worried now. "We're already on our way home" she said seconds later, "We knew something was up and left straight away" Julie listened as Leo asked her how she knew. "It's kinda hard to explain" she replied, "We'll fill you in when we get back" They both hung up at the same time. "What did Leo say?" Donatello asked her. "He wouldn't go into details" she replied, "Can't you go any faster?" "I'm already doing 80 in the 75 zone" Donatello sighed, "I can't go any faster without getting arrested Julie" "I know" Julie sighed, tears in her eyes, "I'm just worried" "It will be alright Julie" Donatello said taking one hand off the steering wheel to take her hand, "Either way, we started this as a family and we will end it as a family"

Back in New York everyone was trying to get some sleep but they were too wound up. They were desperate for Donatello and Julie to get back but anxious about telling them about Davide. The doorbell rang just after 4am and April went to answer it. "Thank goodness you got here safely" April said as she greeted Donatello and Julie, "Everyone is upstairs" "Oh my god" Julie cried as she rushed to hug her sisters, "You're alive!" "Yes, we're fine" Janelle gasped, "But if you hug us any tighter then you might kill us!" "Sorry, sorry" Julie apologised as she let go of her sisters to wipe her eyes, "I saw the crash and didn't know if you survived or not" "What do you mean you saw the crash?" Maria asked. "I'll explain later but please tell us what happened first" Julie said, "And where is Davide?" Everyone else exchanged worried glances; this is what they had been dreading. "Alright" Maria sighed after a minute, "You might want to sit down" "Why?" Julie asked as she and Donatello were led over to the couch, "What's going on?" "It's Davide" Maria said trying not to cry, "He was kidnapped by the Foot" "What?" Julie and Donatello gasped, "How?" "Some Foot Ninjas tripped the perimeter alarm so we escaped with Davide" Katy told them, "They came after us and took Davide while we were unconscious" "The crash" Julie whispered looking at Donatello, "That's what I saw in my vision" "Of course!" Donatello replied, "It all makes sense now" "What makes sense?" Maria asked, "And what vision?" "I woke up shortly after 11" Julie told them, "I could sense everything that you just told us and we came home straight away" "At first we thought it was anxiety" Donatello explained, "But now we think that the 4 of you have some kind telepathic connection" "Telepathy?" Katy said rolling her eyes, "Seriously?" "I have a theory that we will only feel it when we are separated and in danger" Julie explained, "Although, this is one theory that I am not willing to test" Across the room Janelle punched the wall in frustration. "Janelle please stop, before you hurt yourself" Julie pleaded as she crossed the room to put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Don't blame yourself" "I was driving Julie, of course I'm blaming myself" Janelle said, "I swear next time I see Yuito I am gonna kill him!" "No need" Julie grinned, "Because I'm gonna do it for you!" "You got a plan?" Leo asked her. "Oh yeah" Julie grinned, "The foot don't know that Don and I are back, right?" "Right" Leo answered, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" "Alright, this is what we do..." Julie said.

"Any sign of my sisters and the turtles?" Yuito asked the nearest foot ninja. "No my master" the foot ninja replied, "I will inform you the second our computers pick them up" "Make sure that you do" Yuito said before dismissing the ninja. He then turned and took his personal elevator up to his penthouse. In the middle of the room stood a wooden cot with Davide sleeping inside it.. "Well, well, well young Davide" Yuito said as he peered down at his nephew, "It seems your family doesn't care about you after all" Just then the door blew open and the turtles and the girls ran into the room, minus Donatello and Julie. "Step away from our nephew Yuito!" Raph shouted pointing his Sai at him, "And we promise not to hurt you...too much!" "I believe he is also my nephew" Yuito smirked, "Don't I at least get to spend some time with my sister's son?" "Don't you dare!" Janelle shouted, "You may be biologically related to us but that doesn't make you our brother" "You lost that right a long time ago" Maria finished. Just then Davide started to whimper in the cot. "There, there, It's only your stupid family" Yuito said as he put a hand in the cot to comfort Davide, "And it seems your parents aren't with them, how sad" "Every time we meet Yuito you try to kill us" Katy shouted, "Did you really think we would be stupid enough to bring them with us?" "No matter" Yuito shrugged, "I'll find them eventually!" "You might wanna re-think that" Janelle smirked, "I believe Katy said that Donatello and Julie didn't come with which doesn't mean that they didn't come on their own" Yuito's face went well pale when he realised what his sister was saying. "Secure the building, my sisters and the turtles are here!" he shouted through his walkie-talkie, "2 of them are missing, search the building for them!" "I'll send a group of foot ninjas up to your location" a foot ninja on the other end replied. "No, keep your squads searching for Donatello and Julie" Yuito ordered, "I will deal with the rest of them" "Are you sure about that?" Leo teased, "NOW!" Suddenly Donatello and Julie jumped down from the roof above Yuito and kicked him. The force sent him flying into the nearest wall, knocking him unconscious. Everyone rushed over to the cot. "Is he alright?" Raph asked Donatello. "He's fine" Donatello replied, putting his arm around Julie who was holding Davide in her arms, "Just a little cranky"

"Hey, what's this?" Mikey asked as he bent down to pick up a remote on the floor, "Looks like a TV remote?" Just then Yuito woke up and almost fainted when he saw what Mikey was holding. "No, don't-" he started to warn but was too late. "You were gonna tell me not to press this weren't you" Mikey said. "It's a detonator" Yuito shouted, "In 3 minutes this whole penthouse will explode" "Great" Raph said sarcastically, "Leave it to Mikey to set off a detonator" "April!" Leo shouted through his shell cell, "We need an exit, now!" "On it!" April shouted back, "You might want to stand back"

Suddenly the east wall blew up and the helicopter appeared. Unfortunately for Yuito this was the wall he was up against and he fell to his death. The blast was so fierce it cause the roof to cave in. Julie quickly handed Davide to Donatello and used her powers to catch the falling rubble. "Guys move" Leo ordered, "We have to get out of here" Everyone ran and jumped into the helicopter. Donatello stopped when he realised that Julie wasn't behind them. "Here" he shouted as he pulled Raph aside, "Take Davide" "What about you?" Raph asked as he took Davide from him. "I'm going back for Julie" Donatello said, "Now go!" The brothers ran off in separate directions; one towards the helicopter and one the way they had just come.

"Julie, we have to go" Donatello pleaded, "Please, hurry" "I can't go" she said, shaking her head, "The minute I stop this roof in gonna cave in" "Julie please" he begged, "I'm not leaving without you" "I'm sorry" she whispered, trying not to cry. "For what?" he asked confusedly. "For this" she answered before using her powers to send him flying backwards into the helicopter. "NO!" Donatello shouted as he watched the roof start to cave in. Janelle realising what her sister was doing, jumped out of the helicopter and flew into the collapsing building before the roof fully caved in. If Leo and Mikey hadn't been standing at the door Maria and Katy would have went after their sisters. "What do we do Maria?" Katy shouted, "We can't lose them" "We're not going to los-" Maria started to answer but stopped when the penthouse exploded. "No" Katy cried, grabbing Maria for support, "This can't be happening" "Look!" Leo suddenly shouted as he pointed down to the wreckage, "Something is still moving down there" "Donny" Raph shouted to him, "Is it possible that they are still alive?" "I'm not sure" Donatello replied as Leo and Mikey helped him up, "Statically, no"

Suddenly Janelle burst up through the rubble carrying an unconscious Julie. She flew up towards the helicopter but exhaustion took over and the two of them started to fall. "Katy, with me!" Maria shouted before the two of them jumped out the open door. This time there was no one to stop them. "I hate it when they do that" Raph said in annoyance. "Why?" Mikey asked, "Because they remind you of you?" "Exactly" Raph growled. "Welcome to my world" Leo joked. A glare from Raph silenced him. "Hey guys!" a voice called out, making them all jump, "Mind giving us a hand up!" The turtles rushed to the door to find Maria and Katy hanging on to the Helicopter leg with Julie and Janelle unconscious across their shoulders. "How the shell did you get back up here so fast?" Raph asked. "Less yelp" Mari scowled, "More help!" The turtles bend down to pull them in but were stopped. "No, take Janelle and Julie first" Katy shouted up to them, "We can hold on a little longer" They done what they were told and made sure Janelle and Julie were safely strapped in before going back to help Katy and Maria. "You next Maria" Katy ordered, "And don't even think about arguing with me!" Maria frowned at her before pulling herself into the helicopter with help from the turtles. "Alright" Mikey shouted to Katy after they made sure Maria was safely in, "Now you!" She reached up to grab Leo and Mikey's hands and they pulled her into the helicopter.

Once she was in Leo shut the helicopter door. "Alright April, we're all here!" Leo shouted to her, "Let's go!" "Right Leo" April shouted back, "Everyone buckle up!" "Will Julie and Janelle be alright?" Mikey asked as he sat across from Leo and Maria next to Katy. "Hopefully they are just exhausted from using their powers too much" Maria answered. "That reminds me" Mikey said as he put his arm around Katy's shoulders so he could head slap her. "Hey!" she complained, "What was that for?" "For scaring us like that" Mikey frowned before smiling slightly, "Don't do that again" "Mikey's right, what you did was rash and stupid" Leo said, "You could have gotten hurt" "Don't you dare sit there and lecture us Leo!" Maria snapped, "When you know fine well you would have done the same thing!" "I know" Leo sighed, "Just next time warn us so we can all help" "Hopefully there won't be a next time" Mikey shivered. Katy squeezed his hand in reassurance. "I don't know Mikey" Leo said, "You know our luck, nobody ever stays dead for long"

**Epilogue...**

9 months later

Maria lay on one of the hospital beds in Donatello's lab, a tiny bundle in her arms. Her newborn daughter, Catarina, was the spitting image of her father, minus the shell. Leo stood above them, watching over his wife and daughter. They had gotten married a couple of months after they found out Maria was pregnant. She smiled as she remembered the day she found out.

"_Morning Maria" Janelle said to her sister. Maria didn't answer as she ran straight by Janelle and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "Maria?" Janelle asked as she knocked on the door, "Maria, are you alright?" Inside the bathroom Maria was being violently sick. "Maria, can you open the door?" Janelle pleaded, "Please?" Eventually the door opened and Janelle stepped in, shutting the door behind her again. "Maria, what is wrong with you?" Janelle asked, "You've been acting strange for weeks" "I've been sick a lot lately" Maria admitted, "And I am getting tired easily" "Hhmm" Janelle replied, "Have you missed your monthly?" "Yes" Maria nodded, "3 weeks" "Maria, is it possible that you are-you know?" Janelle asked awkwardly. Maria nodded, "I bought a pregnancy test a week ago" "And?" Janelle asked her. "I don't know" Maria said biting her lip, "I was too scared to take it" "Oh Maria" Janelle sighed, "Where is it and I'll go get it for you" "Thanks Janelle" Maria smiled, "It's in my washing kit" "No problem" Janelle said as she patted her sister's shoulder as she pasted, "I'll be back soon" Janelle knocked on the door to the bedroom that Leo and Maria shared. "Hey" Leo said as he opened the door, "Something up?" "Hey Leo, sorry to bother you" Janelle said, "Is Maria's washing kit there?" "Yeah, hold on I'll go get it" Leo said before going to retrieve the item. "Thanks Leo" Janelle said as he handed her Maria's bag. "Everything alright?" he asked her. "Yeah, she's just been sick that's all" Janelle replied, "I better go give this to her" "Hey Maria" Janelle said as she knocked on the bathroom door, "I've got your washing kit" "Thanks Janelle" Maria replied as she opened the door and took the washing kit from Janelle, "Um, do you mind waiting on me?" "Sure" Janelle smiled, "No problem" "Thanks" Maria said before shutting the door. 5 minutes later Maria opened the door again. "You take it?" Janelle asked her. Maria nodded and handed her the stick. Janelle stared down at it and the tiny pink cross in the middle._

Donatello and Julie sat together on the couch having just put Davide down for the night. It was Donatello's night to stay home with Davide. Julie had stayed behind to help Leatherhead deliver Maria's baby. "What a night" Donatello sighed, "I wonder how the others got on" "Ah, they'll be fine" Julie said. Just as she said it the rest of them returned from their patrol. "See, I told you so" she grinned. "Hey guys" Raph shouted, "How is Maria?" "It's a girl" Donatello shouted back, "How was the patrol?" "Pretty quiet acutely" Raph answer and he and the others entered the living room, "Too quiet for my liking" Donatello rolled his eyes. "Everything go okay?" Katy asked. "Yeah, Maria and the baby are fine" Donatello grinned, "Although, I thought Leo was gonna be sick he was so pale" Julie frowned and whacked him over the head. "Hey!" he said, "What was that for?" "For teasing Leo" Julie giggled, "You fainted twice, remember?" "Are you ever going to let me forget that?" he asked. "Nope" Julie laughed. "You know bro, she does have point" Mikey said. "Shut up" Donatello said, unamused. Janelle grinned and remembered how scared Maria had been the day she found out she was pregnant.

"_Congrat-" Janelle started to say, "Oh Maria" Maria sat in the middle of the bathroom floor with her arms wrapped around her legs, rocking back and forth. Tears streamed for her eyes. "I don't know what to do Janelle" Maria said as her sister sat down next to her, "I'm scared" "Why are you scared Maria?" Janelle asked, "You know we're all here for you no matter what" "I know that" Maria sighed, "But I don't want this to change anything" "That's what you're worried about?" Janelle asked, "How the others will react?" "Yeah, kind of silly if you think about it" Maria admitted. "No, it's not silly Maria" Janelle smiled putting an arm around her sister; "Although, It's not the others you're worried about, am I right?" "Is it that obvious?" Maria sighed. "Maria, I can read you like a children's book" Janelle smiled, "Leo loves you, do you really think he would let something like this come between you?" "That's why I'm scared, what if he doesn't want this?" Maria said, "What if-" "What ifs aren't going to change the fact that you're pregnant Maria" Janelle said, "Now get up and go find Leo, if it makes it any easier I'll tell the others" The two sisters stood up and together went to tell their family the news._

Master Splinter sat in his room meditating. Today his family had gained a new member. Young Catarina was welcomed into the family with open arms. Both she and Davide were to be trained in ninjitsu like their parents. Master Splinter hoped that they never have to use it but the future is an unpredictable force.

**Well, that was the last chapter and a really long one at that! I hope you enjoyed my story and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed it, you were all awesome! I have decided to write a sequel but I want to finish Shin Ai and get a good bit into Family Forever before I start it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
